


Inferius

by PocketSoldier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Falling In Love, First Time, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester/Alpha Sam Winchester, Prison, Prison Sex, True Mates, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketSoldier/pseuds/PocketSoldier
Summary: Sam, a no-name guy trying to stay alive in a dangerous post-war area, saves the life of a man named Dean who was the head of a massive science lab until the company tried to overthrow him. Both get captured by the lab and are forced to take a serum that changes their bodies. In the process, they find out their true heritage and that their feelings for each other aren't so brotherly.





	1. Shadows Don't Wear White Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I really fell in love with A/B/O stories and I hope that everyone enjoys my personal take. This isn't the hunting universe but it's one that's just as twisted and has lots of room to play. If you have any requests or ideas while I'm writing I'll be happy to try and work them into the plot etc. I really want to communicate with my audience. Feedback is very helpful and very appreciated!

The third-story window of the crumbling building was dirty and old. There was so much grime built up that Sam had to force the window open to see anything. It was an especially bad area which meant that people didn't go out at night, and it was pouring rain, so there wasn't much to see anyways.

He took in a breath of the wet filth from the street below and was about to close the window again when he caught sight of a man sprinting down the flooded sidewalk. His white tennis shoes slapped through the dirty puddles. The thin hooded jacket that he wore obscured his face and was completely soaked through.

It was the most interesting thing he'd seen since a man shot another man in the nearby alley two weeks ago. 

His hand rested on the edge of the window frame because he couldn't decide if he should close the window like he had planned or continue to watch the man who clearly didn't belong in the outcast, crime-filled, area. The rain was too loud to call out to him but when his pace faltered from exhaustion he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep if he left him on the streets.

“When will you learn to leave the strays alone, Sam?” Sam imitated his adopted father Bobby's voice and jogged down the rusted metal staircase. At some point the creaky death trap had been painted white but there were very few remnants of it left. Sam was forced to leave the city when he was seventeen and had been on the streets for over a year. Most of his time was spent holed up in the condemned apartment building. 

Drifters sometimes lived in the bottom rooms but left quickly in search of less moldy places, or died and had to be buried, but they never attempted the stairs.

The storm was even louder once he reached the ground level and poked his head around the corner so that he could peer into the street. For a second he thought that the man had vanished until he caught a glimpse of his white shoes close to a knocked over dumpster. He was sprawled out, face down, like he had fallen hard. 

Sam looked around again to make sure that they were alone before he darted out into the rain and carefully wove his way though the shadows until he reached him.

“Hey,” he crouched down and edged closer to him as if he were a dangerous animal and then prodded his shoulder. “Hey, you, hello?”

He shifted and groaned but didn't get up.

“Um,” Sam nervously tapped his fingers on his knee and tried to figure out what to do next. 

“Uh, are you okay? Well, you obviously aren't. Can you hear me?”

The guy coughed and sent a ripple across the water that his mouth was practically pressed into.

“Okay, I'm gonna,” Sam pressed against the man's side until he was on his back, “get you out of here.”

His eyelids fluttered against the rain and his eyebrow had a bloody gash from where he fell. Through all of the grime he could tell that the man wasn't much older than himself.

“Someday this will make a great story, right? That's what they say?” Sam hauled the man's muscular body over his shoulder and started the trek back to the third story room he was holed up in. 

He tried to wipe the rain away from his eyes without dropping the guy and then prayed that the stairs would hold both of their weight. Unfortunately, the guy was over six feet tall and had a very solid build. He might not have been as tall as Sam but Sam was practically a giant. The stairs creaked and protested but didn't snap off and send them to their deaths. 

The guy moaned again when Sam set him down on top of his makeshift bed of blankets and newspapers. The only other things in the room were a cushioned green chair that stank of decay, and a large matted rug that covered a hole in the corner. A couple of doorways led to a kitchen and a bedroom that were too dirty even for him. 

Blood slowly ran from the guys eyebrow into his dark blonde hair. Sam noticed that he wore a strange pendant around his neck. His white shoes had been a giveaway that he didn't belong on the streets. In order to disappear, a person had to dress like a shadow, and a shadow didn't wear white shoes or overly tight jeans that screamed 'come and claim me'.

As soon as Sam stopped being out of breath he went back to being nervous and fidgety.

“Okay, so runaway handsome guy needs help. Um,” he slowly entered the guys personal space again and maneuvered him out of his sopping wet jacket and shoes, “I'll leave the rest on so that you don't get the wrong idea.”

He took the last blanket left and wrapped the guy tightly in it. It was easy to catch a chill in the middle of the night when the rain was freezing cold. There wasn't much else that Sam could do besides sit beside him and dab at the wound on his eyebrow. It turned out to be a lot smaller of a cut than it looked.

“Where am I?” the man muttered and shifted in his arms. 

“Uh, the southwest part of The Crypts,” Sam scooted back but remained next to him.

“The Fragment Ring?” he opened his heavy eyes and tried to sit up.

“Whoa, take it easy!” Sam reached out but didn't touch him, even when the man winced in pain, “Yes, The Fragment Ring, the ring of destruction that surrounds the city that everyone in the city pretends isn't there. People here call it The Crypts, and you're obviously not from here.”

“Why do they call it that?” he put his head in his hands before he looked at Sam or his surroundings.

Sam swallowed hard and part of him felt bad being the one to introduce the guy to the kind of life that nobody wanted. Even the runaways, like that man, couldn't imagine how terrible it was. The Fragment Ring was created during the last war. Barricades were put up that protected the inner city, but the ring of life around the city was abandoned and mostly destroyed. Many years later the streets were still loaded with empty ammo shells and smelled of rotting corpses buried deep down. 

People that left the city weren't let back in because of the risk of a strange chemical poisoning and disease that they could spread. Criminals were banished there instead of put in prisons. Children died young or were born deformed. Too many voices of the mentally damaged yelled at night. Murder and suicide were the smallest problems because, at least in death, people weren't starving and sick.

But there was a system, if strays could find it before it was too late.

“It's called The Crypts because this is where people come to die.” 

The man remained silent and the Sam grew restless.

The man gave a resigned sigh and finally met his eyes, “I didn't come here to die.”

“Why did you come here?” Sam wasn't always the most subtle in conversation. 

“You wouldn't believe me. I wouldn't believe me if I hadn't heard the conversation myself or read the files. Or was almost taken by them,” he looked pissed off but it was hard to tell in the dim light.

“You won't know for sure unless you tell me, and I might be wrong, but it sounds pretty important to you,” Sam stared into his eyes and begged that he didn't haul the guy up the stairs just so that he could run off again without explanation. 

“What's your name?” the man eyed Sam's dirty black clothes, pale grimy skin, and mousy brown hair that needed a trim.

“Samuel. Sam. I prefer Sam. But you can call me whatever,” Sam clenched his jaw to keep quiet. It had been too long since he had any proper interactions.

“I can call you whatever?” the guy laughed with a deep voice and flashed his perfect white teeth obscured by a slightly crooked smile. His teeth must have come at a high cost or he was born into beauty. Only the richest in the city could afford to spend money on vanity, and everything about his perfection looked vain.

“What's yours? Your name,” Sam pushed forward and tried not to blush when he realized that he was staring at the man's summer green eyes for too long.

“Dean.”

“Don?” Sam quickly his name wrong on purpose just to see what the man would do.

“Dean,” the man gave him a hard look that told him he shouldn't play games with him.

“That, uh,” Sam cleared his throat and plowed forward over his mistake, “Doesn't Dean loosely translate to mean 'leader'.”

“It does,” Dean raised his eyebrows and looked surprised at Sam's knowledge, “How did you know?”

“I might live in The Crypts now, but it doesn't mean that I always did,” Sam was slightly offended but didn't expect someone like Dean to see him as something more than the rags he wore.

“Oh, I didn't know,” Dean looked ashamed but shifted to face him, “I guess there are a lot of things I don't know about you, or this place, but I know that I should thank you.”

Sam stopped his twitching and tapping and involuntary flexing. 

The sudden stillness clearly put Dean on edge, “You helped me on the street. Thank you. I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't come along.”

Sam didn't know what to say or how to respond which meant that his brain made the words come out all wrong, “You'd be dead, probably, and I didn't really come along. You just happened to pass by me. So, it's not like I did anything special. Besides the three flights of stairs. I wasn't sure that I was that strong. Or that the stairs were that strong.”

Dean's wide eyes looked over Sam's tall, cut figure. Sam's stunning form was surprisingly unobtrusive while he was crouching. He went back to shifting and letting his eyes dart around the room like he'd been trained.

“That does sound like a feat. I guess the least I can do is pay you back with my story, since it's all I have now, and maybe afterwards you can tell me yours?” Dean asked with trepidation.

Sam nodded furiously in agreement because he didn't trust himself to open his mouth.

“Well, it started several months ago with my father, John's, death. He owned a huge science laboratory. I never paid attention to what they did there and I didn't learn how to run it even though my mother disappeared when I was little which made me the sole heir. I'm twenty-two now and was expected to step into his role a long time ago but was finally forced to.

“The problem was that no one at the company wanted me to be in charge. I mean, I didn't want to be in charge either but what was I supposed to do? They had a taste of how it would be to run the company by themselves and they didn't want to give up that power.

“I started getting threats almost immediately and I told my security team to figure out what was going on. What I didn't know at the time was that they were paid off to work for the board. I thought that if I really immersed myself in the company and studied all of the projects in hopes that I would be more accepted. In reality, the opposite happened because the lab was hiding so many illegal and immoral experiments that they would have been shut down and destroyed despite the fact that the company runs half the city.”

Sam had stilled again and drew his knees up to his chest. His hazel eyes were completely focused on Dean and he only had ears for his tale, true or not.

“The situation escalated to the point where someone with a sniper attempted to shoot me in my high rise apartment from another building. After that happened I decided that I was going to shut everything down or sell it. The next couple of days after my attempted assassination, I did countless hours of research on how to get the company off my hands. When I hit a wall with my digging it seemed more important for me to figure out what their next move was.

“I tried to keep reading more about the companies projects while also tapping into security footage, planting microphones, and keeping extensive notes. It was starting to feel pointless until I heard the conversation that changed everything. The board met up and spilled everything that I needed to know.”

Dean paused and took a deep breath. He looked worn down and defeated.

“It's okay, you can tell me,” Sam tried not to break the silence Dean created but he felt his stomach sink as the story went on. He might have been able to guess how the rest of Dean's journey went, especially since he knew exactly who Dean was and that he was a Winchester.

“Yeah, it's not like I have anything to lose by spilling the beans. All of their little projects worked together to create one huge experiment. I mean, massive. They started to take people from The Fragment Ring, people that wouldn't be missed in the city, and they changed them. They've been running tests for years and I guess they are finally getting the results they want. There is a drug or toxin they inject people with and it rips into their system until their brains work a little bit differently and their physiology shifts. I don't know all of the specifics but I heard a lot. 

“Underneath the lab is a small city that was built just for all of the test subjects. They watch them all the time and have been waiting for this one 'thing' to happen. Something about creating a new pecking order in society and forcing the body to respond differently to other, similar, test subjects. It all sounded too crazy, like they wanted to create a new race of people and change the world. They called it Project: Inferius.”

“That's Latin for inferior, less than,” Sam muttered and Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

“How do you know the origins of every- never mind. Anyways, one of the directors in charge of the program suggested that they put me in the system and that I might be more useful to them 'changed' than dead. So, I ran as soon as their meeting was over. I knew that I didn't want to be trapped under the lab in a fake city and that the time they had given to me had run out. I bribed one of the guards that watched the wall between the city and The Fragment Ring. He let me go over and said that he'd keep quiet about it. I heard soldiers looking for me not soon afterwards, which isn't surprising in hindsight, and I didn't stop running until you found me,” Dean exhaled.

“You bribed the guard? You didn't just go through the sewers like a normal person? Of course they are looking for you!” Sam ran over to the window and nervously peered out before ducking back into the room. 

He put pressure on his eyebrows with his rough fingertips, slowed his breath, and realized that he was too worried about them being found to address Dean's secret story.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. It's just that they could still find you here and if they find you here, they will find me, too. It was dangerous enough here without a fleet of people looking for the head of a criminally insane company,” he motioned with his hands and paced the room on light feet. 

“I- I'm sorry? I never thought about it like that. I think I lost them and its raining after all... but you believe me?” Dean's voice was rough and wavered with uncertainty.

“I do. Like I said, I didn't always live in The Crypts. My reason for living out here isn't much different than yours,” Sam sat down and forced himself to stop twitching. The constant movement was a tick he picked up from the stress of living alone in The Crypts.

“Why are you here?” Dean shifted the blankets but kept his eyes on him.

“My father Bobby sent me away just over a year ago, when I was only seventeen. That's my story. He worked for your company, needed the money and couldn't quit once he found out what John Winchesters plans were. He didn't want us to get infected when they carried out their mass experiment on the city. I'm not surprised that they're almost to that stage but I never thought I'd hear the news this way.”

“Us? You're here with someone else?” Dean took Sam's news in stride.

Sam cringed and wished that he'd spoken with more care, “My mother, Mary, was also sent away with me but, let's just say that The Crypts took her. That's how it goes here. Not everyone can fight deaths strong pull in this place.”

“She committed suicide?” Dean pushed for more of an explanation which annoyed him and made him twitch.

“No, she didn't off herself!” Sam was offended but took another deep breath to try and stay calm, “She died in my arms from chemical poisoning.” 

Dean looked horrified, “I'm so sorry. God, sometimes I can't keep my mouth shut.”

He wanted to tell Dean that God couldn't be found in The Crypts but instead he said, “Sometimes, I can't keep my mouth shut either. How about we forgive each other just this once for saying stupid things and then we'll never have to do it again.” 

Dean smiled and took his peace offering. 

“You're probably right about the soldiers. We should be safe since they haven't found you by now. Do you feel okay?” Sam moved closer and gently touched the wound on his eyebrow.

“Ouch. Besides that, I think I'm fine.”

“Good, you should get some rest.”

“So should you,” Dean challenged him.

“I'll be fine, I don't sleep much anyways,” Sam motioned for Dean to lay down, “If I get tired I'll sleep in that chair.” He tried not to make a nasty face at the green smelly chair so that Dean would believe him. 

There was a long pause from his, “Thank you, Sammy.”

It would have bothered Sam if anyone else called him by him that but it sounded cute when it came out of Dean's mouth.

“You're welcome.”

A few more moments passed after Dean laid down and Sam sat perched on the chair.

“I'm really cold,” Dean said the words so quietly that Sam almost didn't hear them.

“Uh, me too. Sorry. There's nothing I can do. I mean, if I could start a fire I would, but I can't do that here. And everything's wet anyways,” Sam fluctuated in his levels of awkwardness and continued to try and find his footing.

“No, that's not what I meant. I was just thinking that I'm too cold to sleep,” Dean sounded shy from across the room.

“Are you blushing?” Sam said very in a matter of fact voice.

“What? No!” Dean turned his face away.

“Why are you blushing?” Sam smiled but was still confused.

“It's stupid, just forget about it.”

“I'm so not going to forget about it.”

Dean wiggled about and turned over on the makeshift bed.

“Come on, just say it. After we both shared our stories, and are probably going to be stuck together until you learn the ropes, we can share what's on our minds,” Sam tried to be serious so that Dean would talk.

“It would be-” Dean murmured a few more words that Sam's good hearing didn't catch. 

“It would be what?” Sam stood up and walked over to him which only make Dean blush harder under the thin layer of scruff.

“It would be warmer if you were over here with me. You know,” he coughed, “body heat and all that.”

“Oh, see, that wasn't too terrible to say. Was it? I know I'm not your ideal picture of a gentleman with a clean face and rippling abs, but I'll try to be nice and I won't bite,” Sam joked and smiled to cover up how nervous he was. He'd hardly had any interaction with people after Mary died a few months back. Trading with other Lost Souls didn't come close to holding a beautiful man, platonically or otherwise.

“You may not have a clean face but I'm not so sure about the rippling abs,” Dean pressed his back tightly against Sam once he was beside him.

“Are you flirting with me? After almost dying in the streets?” Sam's breath puffed on the back of Dean's exposed neck and he felt his muscles tense. Only Sam's racing heart gave away his maintained exterior.

“Definitely not. It's not like you're quirky and charming, or mysterious and intense,” a tight laugh huffed from Dean's lips. 

“You shouldn't tell lies. It doesn't suit a true leader,” Sam pulled the blanket around them and then let his arm curl around Dean's waist.

“I'm not lying,” Dean took a shallow breath when Sam nuzzled into his short hair and tightened his grip with his large hands.

“Go to bed,” Sam let his playful smile fall away. It was quickly replaced with the typical dark look that followed him into the land of nightmares.

Dean's breathing slowed and his tensed muscles relaxed. Sam remained half awake, fighting sleep and thinking about what tomorrow would hold for the man in his arms. Dean would have to learn how to walk quietly, what places to stay away from, how the chemicals effected people, and how to trade for food. 

He thought about all of those things instead of sleeping until he didn't have to think about those things because he heard something else. 

There was a noise on the stairs.


	2. Sit Down Before You Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are going for a drive...

Sam tensed around Dean's sleeping body.

It was obvious to him that someone was in the building where they were hiding and whoever was down there was trying to move silently. No one seeking shelter would have bothered with the stairs, especially at night. He remembered that there were soldiers looking for Dean and they would be using the best gear. If they decided to risk the stairs it was because they already knew he was in the building. 

“Dean,” Sam whispered into his ear and gently shook his body.

“What? What's happening?” Dean mumbled groggily.  
“Stay quiet. I think they found you. Someone's on the stairs and we have to get out,” Sam pulled him to his feet and guided Dean to follow him. 

There was an old fire escape out the window. It was just as, if not more, risky than the stairs in the building. The metal had been exposed to the elements, war, and chemicals. Sam listened to the noises on the stairs and how they got louder.

“You go first. Go down to the street and I'll be behind you,” Sam put a hand on his back and urged him forward.

“Why aren't you going first?” Dean was half way out the window. 

“Because they want you, not me. You're more important and they can't catch you first if you're on the street. Go!” Sam hissed.

Dean looked reluctant didn't argue and stepped onto the fire escape that groaned in protest. The bolts that anchored it to the building weren't secure and two of them broke when he took his first few steps down. Sam knew that the soldiers heard the noise when they picked up speed on the stairs. 

“Go, go, go!” Sam hissed at his over the rain, “I'm coming down once you reach the ground.”

Dean was almost to the first level when the door to the apartment burst open.

“Freeze!” A gruff voice shouted at him.

Sam slowly raised his arms but stayed facing the fire escape. Even though he just met the guy, he seemed special and worth saving. Sam didn't want to let Dean down and he wanted to believe that Dean would figure out the system on his own and survive.

The man came up behind Sam with a couple of other soldiers. 

“On your knees!” one of them commanded and Sam obeyed.

“The man, where is he?” the soldier took his hands and bound them behind his back. 

“Over there, I see him!” the soldier pointed out the window and had the team that was still outside chase after him. 

Sam straightened up and saw them catch up to Dean and quickly bind his wrists behind his back the same way they bound Sam's. It was foolish to think that Dean could have gotten away but he was disappointed and angry all the same. 

“Take them both.”

He heard the order given but couldn't believe it at first. The men dragged him down the stairs and pulled him outside. All of them wore tactical gear and clothing for chemical protection. 

Of course the lab would want anyone else they found on the streets, he knew that and so did Dean, but they were never supposed to take Sam back. For all he knew his father still worked there but he wouldn't be able to help him. His father might not even find out that he got taken. 

Sam kept his mouth shut and waited quietly in the armored car they put him in. Dean joined him a minute later and they exchanged a grim look. Sam might have taken Dean's hand and tried to comfort him if they weren't bound. 

Instead, he scooted closer to him and let his knee rest against Dean's. Both of them were drenched again from the rain.

“This isn't the end,” Sam whispered in his ear and hoped that his presence was a small comfort to Dean. His life stopped meaning much to him once his mother died and surviving was more of an instinct than a choice. Dean gave his life purpose, even if that purpose was to escape or simply survive somewhere else. Anything would probably be more interesting than The Crypts. 

Dean responded by pushing his leg into Sam's, akin to a nod. His spirit was far from broken. 

They drove through the ruins of buildings and overgrown streets. It was still the dead of night and hard to see but Sam diligently tracked the path of the car and where they were going. The wall around the inner city was more or less a circle. He knew that the car wasn't heading towards the main gates.

Half an hour later they came to an empty patch of dirt near the wall. The car came to a stop and Sam tried not to fidget in nervous anticipation. Dean seemed confused until the ground shuddered and the car started going down. 

He wasn't surprised that the lab and government had a secret way under the wall. It went down and then continued under the city in a mess of sewer like roads all the way to the lab. They didn't put a bag over their heads because they were certain that they would never find a way out of the lab to run away or snitch. 

The look in Dean's eyes told Sam that he didn't know about the tunnels. Their car stopped and they walked into the facility.

“Take them to sub three,” the one in command ordered the soldiers, “Lucifer will meet you there and take them off your hands, then get back to your assigned posts.”

Dean's face paled at the mention of Lucifer and Sam knew that they would probably get to the experiments right away. Dean didn't have time to share more about what he knew about the project and Sam himself only knew the basics that had been glossed over by his father and Dean. The lab was trying to change the human body and the way that people interacted. His dad said something about making people more reliant on each other and the people in power would be even more powerful or level headed if they weren't infected.

His details were vague at best and that bothered him more and more the closer they got to the third subterranean floor.

“De,” Sam whispered, “Dean, what are they gonna do? What's-”

“Shut up. Speak again and you'll get more than a warning,” a soldier pushed Sam forward and Dean cringed.

“What were you doing with this street rat, Mr. Winchester?” one of the soldiers mocked him. “Needed some comfort now that daddy's gone?”

Dean glared at his feet and kept walking.

“You have a fine body. I hope Lucifer doesn't mess you up too bad. Maybe he'll let us take turns later.”

Sam clenched his fists.

“Been a little too long with only your fist?” the soldier behind them laughed harshly. 

“Finally,” another soldier huffed, “I can't stand being around you idiots. This is sub three.”

A gruff man with blond hair waited for them with two lab assistants. He smiled brightly at Dean after skimming over Sam's body.

“Give them the injection,” Lucifer casually motioned at the assistants.

Neither of them resisted the shot they received in the upper arm. 

“Good, good. Dean, long time no see. Don't worry, we will get both of you cleaned up and onto testing. Two fit specimens like yourselves should be prime candidates and, between you and I, I think we finally got the serums right! No more botched surgeries, just pure physical reaction,” he rubbed his hands together with a smile and rocked his hips forward. 

During his speech Sam started to feel woozy and his vision blurred. Swallowing was harder and he was vaguely aware that he was swaying. He tried to speak but mumbled and looked at his fingers that moved in slow motion. 

“Oh, you have no need to be awake for the cleaning and exam. Sit down before you fall down,” A wheelchair appeared out of nowhere and Lucifer gave him a sharp push so that he fell in the chair. Dean also took a seat and Sam noticed that the soldiers vanished at some point. 

The white walls drifted by as they wheeled them to different rooms. He wanted to stay awake and see where they were taking them but his eyelids grew too heavy to keep open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave feedback and thank you for reading chapter two!


	3. The Brothers Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The change finally happens!

Sam's hair was slightly damp when he stirred in his sleep. The mattress was thin and hard. It took a minute for everything to come back to him but when it did, he sat bolt upright. He was in a four wall cell, three of the walls were glass, with only a bed and a toilet. The cell he shared a glass wall with wasn't empty.

“Dean!” he stumbled out of bed and over to the wall. 

Sam's voice echoed inside the tightly sealed chamber. Dean was awake but his head was turned slightly away. 

“Dean! De!”

Dean only noticed him when Sam started waving his arms around. His face lit up and he ran over to the glass and put his hand on the opposite side of Sam's. Dean said something but only his mouth moved. The rooms were sound proof. It was frustrating but it was better than not being able to see him at all. 

“Are you okay?” Sam exaggerated his mouth movements so that Dean could read his lips.

Dean nodded and gave a small shrug of his shoulders before he asked Sam the same question. They were both put in white scrubs that matched the rest of the sterile view. 

“I'm okay. What's happening?” Sam slowly asked.

Dean bit his lips and looked up at the ceiling before he tried to explain with actions and mouthing words that Sam had a hard time understanding. In the end he was only able to gather that they hadn't done anything yet besides make sure they were healthy. Soon they would give them the injection. 

Sam didn't know how to respond besides nodding his head. There was a lot that they couldn't communicated because it was too hard with the glass wall. Dean probably knew what was going to happen every step of the way. He sat down on his bed facing Dean and wracked his brains for answers or something to try and tell him but nothing came. 

It wasn't much later that Lucifer came from around the corner and pressed a button on the wall. 

“Good to see that you're both awake and healthy as ever!” his sarcasm filled voice came through a couple vents that opened on the glass. 

“You don't have to do this!” Dean's panicked voice came through to Sam.

“What do you mean, my sweet sweet wittle wat? Of course I have to, and even if I didn't, I want to! This is going to be the best for humankind, not to mention fun along the way,” Lucifer had a Grinch-like smile.

“You mean for the people who won't be suffering from the strange physical changes,” Dean banged his fist on the glass.

“No one is going to suffer. It will be an adjustment and it will be different but there is nothing bad about what we are doing. Think of it as an enhancement!” he cheerfully argued his twisted point of view.

“No, it won't be. People will have to fight intense animal instincts and there will probably be mass regression if you unleash this on the world. No one will be able to control themselves and population will probably skyrocket!” Dean hit glass again.

Sam wasn't sure why population would go up or what animal instincts would take over but it didn't sound good, “Tell me what's happening, please.” All he wanted was to understand.

“Oh! How could I have forgotten!” Lucifer hit his head in slow motion, “This has got to be the best story of the year! See here you two, you've stumbled upon each other despite everything. 'Against all odds.'” He air quoted. 

Sam and Dean exchanged a worried and confused look. 

“You might recall, Dean, that your mother disappeared around the time you were four. And you, Sam, might recall that YOU WERE ADOPTED!” Lucifer waited for some reaction but none came, “You probably haven't thought much about what both of your parents have in common.”

“What? Just tell us already!” Sam practically growled and Lucifer laughed and clapped his hands. 

“What do both of your parents have in common, you ask?” Lucifer was enjoying every second, “They're the same people!”

“What are you saying? That- that Sam...” Dean stuttered, “That we're like related?” 

“YOU'RE BROTHERS!” Lucifer screamed at them before regaining control and settling into a light laugh, “You're brothers.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other, really looked, for what felt like the first time. They saw their similarities and their differences, and they saw the questions they needed to ask each other, the answers they needed, and the shame from their budding feelings for each other.

“But that doesn't answer your question about what's going on here, so let's move on from this tear jerking family reunion. I forgot that you're ignorant. Or, mostly ignorant. I won't go into much detail. You and Dean will have time to talk afterwards and he can share more, if he can manage the embarrassment to come. I'm going to inject you with a serum. It interacts different in each persons body, some people are relatively immune to the major changes, but some things are guaranteed to happen. What usually happens for men, and some rare women but who cares about that part, is that they become an Alpha. That means men will develop a knot and have a three day rut every month. Their teeth can change for better biting. Alphas are stronger. They can also use their 'alpha voice' to give an omega commands or dominate them.”

“What's an omega?” Sam interrupted.

“I'm getting there. Omegas are usually females, but can also be men, and their reproductive systems change to accommodate the needs of an alpha. They will have a five day long heat every month and be submissive to alphas. 

“Now, there are plenty of strange little things that come with this serum. Sense of smell magnifies, the urge of alphas to bite an omegas neck and claim them during mating, and even a possible psychic bond between those who mate.”

Sam was speechless. None of it made sense to him.

“It's all about a pecking order, really. Status and leaders mean so much more in a world driven by senses and emotions over pure logic. Sex was the key after all,” Lucifer chuckled smugly.

“How could you be so confused and reckless in regards to humanities evolution!” Dean sounded close to tears, “It's terrible, Sam, I've seen the people act like mindless apes. And the ruts and the heats! They make you lose your mind with lust and pain! He's gonna lock us away-”

“That's enough! This is for your own good! You're only grieving because you know you'll be an omega!” Lucifer sneered at Dean, “Maybe you two will get a little closer than siblings and give us another true mating.”

Lucifer pressed the button again, locking them in silence. He walked away and readjusted his shirt.

Dean turned to Sam and stared at him with wide eyes. He was so scared.

“It's okay. I'm here,” Sam mouthed and put his hand against the glass. Dean stepped up to the glass and put his hand against Sam's and then leaned his forehead against the wall.

They hardly knew each other but Sam felt that they had a special connection that went beyond circumstantial hardship or even brotherhood. He couldn't think too hard about what Lucifer said because he knew it was true but he knew he still wanted Dean. Whatever happened after the experiments he was determined to respect Dean and make sure that he stayed safe. Sam closed his eyes and wished that he could put arms around his brother.

The door to his cell opened and made him startle back to reality. Dean's door was still shut. 

“Out,” the stern voice of a worker commanded him to step into the hall.

Sam looked at Dean and saw his chest was rising and falling rapidly in fear. Sam pleaded with his eyes and tried to tell Dean that he would be okay before he disappeared into the hallway.

“Go straight down this hall to the last door.”

The person didn't want to stand too close to Sam just in case he decided to act out. They also held a small black device that was probably a taser gun. He walked down the all-white corridor, past a couple of locked doors, and opened the heavy door at the end. 

Inside was a big chair, similar to what he'd seen when he'd been to the dentist a couple of times. There were a couple of tables with drawers, a sink, a garbage can, and a computer. 

“Sit down.”

His palms started to sweat and he noticed for the first time that the chair had straps to hold him down. 

“What are you going to do?” Sam tried to control his breathing.

“It isn't going to hurt. We just need to take precautions,” the person studied him and he knew that they were lying, “Are you going to continue to cooperate or...?”

“Fine. I'm fine,” he made himself relax the rest of the way into the chair and let the assistant strap him in with big cuffs around his wrists and ankles. 

“Very good. Maybe you'll turn out to be an omega like your brother, but that would be extremely unlikely considering that you've already tested to be an alpha,” the person was immediately more relaxed once he wasn't a threat.

“Why is he going to be an omega?” Sam wondered what would happen to a male body if it made changes that were supposed to happen to women. 

“Sometimes people have an opposite reaction. That's just the way it is. It's very uncommon but that's what's in his DNA. This will probably be the final serum. Thousands of people have been tested on it. Only a handful have changed and grown to be different sexually.”

He refused to think about it and opted to wait for the serum in silence. They attached an IV to the top of his hand and hooked up a bag before moving on. The liquid serum inside the syringe was a thick silvery-blue. Sam would never admit it but he hated needles and medicine. The chrome-like liquid was pushed through his IV and went instantly into his bloodstream. 

“We will be keeping a close eye on you. You'll stay in this room until the changes are over.”

“How long will that be?” he cringed when liquid burned through his vein. 

“Twelve hours.”

That was all the worker said before they left the room. Nothing changed right away besides the mild burn. He looked up at the two cameras in the corners of the room. Maybe the shot wouldn't work on him. He rolled his head to the side and the world flipped upside down.

“Oh crap,” he murmured. Something was definitely starting to happen. His vision continued to blur and spin until he decided to close his eyes. Soon after, his flesh started to tingle and feel warm. His clothes felt too thick and scratchy and a fire started to move through his entire system. It felt especially concentrated around his groin.

“Ah, God!” Sam shifted around and squeezed his eyes shut. He was sure that he was going to combust. Even the air he breathed in felt like flames. Sweat rolled off his skin and mixed with the tears that leaked from the corners of his eyes. 

It went on into eternity. He had no sense of time during the worst of it and at one point he passed out from clenching his jaw and holding his breath. When he woke his body had started to cool down and he felt almost like normal. 

Off the bat he could smell the room in a different way than before. It was sharper and every scent was stronger and more obvious. The harsh cleaners were offensive. And then there was the leak under the sink. Its plunking was obvious even though the room was silent earlier and the smell of fresh mold reared its head.

He wiggled around again and froze in place. Sam needed to pull down his pants and look in a mirror because things felt different and it was terrifying. Over the hours that he'd been suffering his penis had definitely gotten a lot bigger and there was something strange in the middle, like there was an added piece. There would be other mental instincts that would change according to Lucifer but Sam didn't notice anything in the room alone. 

Another chunk of time passed before Sam felt tired and thirsty but completely himself. 

“How are we doing, little Sammy?” the door opened and Lucifer walked in.

Sam clenched his jaw and felt extremely pissed off, “How the hell do you think? And don't call me that, my name's Sam!”

Lucifer raised his eyebrows but smiled, “Safe to say you turned alpha. Feel that anger? Maybe a little stronger and less controllable than before?”

Sam stopped pulling on the restraints and realized that Lucifer was right. He wouldn't normally allow himself to be so visibly emotional.

“Oh, don't feel bad. Those little kicked puppy eyes need to be saved for something better. You should have used them when I told you about your parents,” Lucifer goaded him but now that Sam was aware that he needed better control, he refused to react. 

“I never knew John Winchester. My real father will always be Bobby.”

“So stoic of you to not shed a tear for biological the d-a-d. As for ol' Robert Singer, well I was going to kill him the second you landed so nicely in my lap. But he doesn't work this section and he doesn't know much about the project which means that keeping you secret will be easier than trying to cover up his death, not that I couldn't do it faster than snapping my fingers. There's some part of me that's just loving how he's moping his way through life just above your devilishly handsome head.” Lucifer lightly slapped his cheek.

“What are you going to do with me now?” his hatred bubbled and his voice slightly shook but he tried to relax. 

“Always eager for answers. I don't blame you, and since you are behaving remarkable well, I'll tell you. You are going to rest a little bit in a bigger cell that Dean will be sharing with you. We hope that you might bond and eventually mate. We aren't concerned about the 'brothers thing' because it won't matter in your changed state. In fact, we predict that on a large scale, incest will be very common. True mates are special and key to the societal development. They are akin to soul mates. Its a long shot but the more time you spend together the better. After your little rest we will move you down into the city we've created underground. You might find a true mate there if it isn't Dean but I digress. 

“The city is home to thousands of others similar to you from when we used various serums. You'll live your life and take a job and have friends, just the same as in the real world, if not better. We just want to study everything and watch how you all interact and change,” he walked back and forth in front of Sam and casually motioned with his hands.

Sam didn't have a reply and it took a long time to process all of that information. 

“I just wanted to check on you personally. You and Dean are my favorite subjects so far and the most interesting without question. That's saying a lot you know. I should probably get back to other things now. I'm a pretty busy man,” Lucifer tipped a fake hat and left. 

Someone came in after and took him to the bigger cell and locked him in. There was only one bed. Dean joined him an hour later and he looked much worse for the wear. He could hardly stand without stumbling and Sam rushed over to help him to the bed.

“Lay down awhile,” Sam pulled the blanket over his clammy skin and realized that the room was a lot colder than the previous one even though he felt plenty warm. The scientists knew that he would need to keep Dean warm. They might have cuddled for warmth once before but this was different. Sam's instincts to protect Dean were ten time stronger. The very thought of him being hurt made him growl.

“Sammy,” Dean whispered and Same moved under the blanket to his side.

“What is it?” Sam ran his fingers through Dean's short hair and he took his hand with a weak smile.

“I'm so sorry that you got caught up in this. It's my fault that you're here and that you're stuck with me,” Dean shivered.

“No, don't say that. I'm glad I'm here with you.” 

“Yeah, right. The same way you'd be glad to be stranded on a small island.”

“I mean it and I know it sounds crazy but, as terrible as the situation is, I'm glad that I'm here with you. You're the most interesting person I've ever met and I could imagine worse things to have happened to me out in The Crypts. Besides, it feels good to have family again,” Sam put his arms gently around Dean and caught a strange scent.

“You're the sweetest, most giving, person I've ever met. I'll never be able to repay your kindness. You saved my life and you're not even mad that you're a prisoner right now,” Dean moved his head into the crook of Sam's neck and nuzzled in. 

“All of this feels so strange. Do you feel differently after the shot? Do you smell that smell? It's like a really good smell,” Sam took a deep breath in and felt himself start to get aroused. 

“It feels different for me, too, like things have shifted in the world just a little. The smell, you mean the one that's like summer trees and sweet sugar and sharp, like cloves? It's so good,” Dean pressed himself against Sam and Sam tried to will away his inappropriate but growing arousal. 

“Uh, no, that's not what I'm picking up. It's like a warm breeze with fresh apple pie and cinnamon,” Sam started to breathe through his mouth instead of his nose to stop the massive hard on that was forming. 

Dean stilled and Sam furrowed his brow in a silent prayer that he didn't notice him.

“Sam,” he moaned softly, “I think that's the smell of each other. Like, our scents. I'm not even in heat yet and I'm feeling the effects. Sorry, I can't think right.”

“What are you talking about?” Sam thought he knew but he didn't want to guess wrong.

Dean pulled the blanket up higher and tried to cover his blushing face.

“You have to help me out here,” Sam slightly nudged him, “I don't know what any of this stuff means and you do.”

“Fine, its just that being around you is just, you know, really turning me on. It's all probably from the instincts and brain changes and stuff and I'm making this extra slick between my legs that's really gross and I knew that it was probably going to happen but it feels a lot harder to control,” he rushed the words out.

“Oh, I'm totally feeling the same way if that makes you feel better. I mean, it probably doesn't. I don't know why it would, but you're not alone. I'll do whatever you want. If you don't want me to touch you I won't and I'll never take advantage or anything,” the conversation was awkward but he was glad that they were having it. 

“Please don't go,” Dean clutched him when he moved away, “You make me feel better. It's like I need to be touched and close to you. Omegas are more reliant and stuff, which pisses me off but that's just how it is now.” 

“Okay, I'm right here,” he rubbed his hand along the side of Dean's body. “You should get some sleep. You don't look very well. We can figure all of this out together, later. I'm tired too.”

Dean nodded and moved to be flush with Sam's body. His boner was big, thick, and rock solid but Dean didn't flinch away from him. He still didn't know exactly what a knot meant or how it was going to effect sex but the size change was obvious. Most women would haven't been able to accommodate him but he guessed that omegas were also changed in that way, even the men. 

Somehow he made himself go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is juicy in more ways than one! Buckle up and make sure no one is reading over your shoulder. I appreciate any and all feedback!


	4. Stuck Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes into heat.

It was cold and Sam's nose twitched. There were new smells around him and he knew that he was in a different place. He opened his eyes and found himself in a dimly lit room with no windows. The room looked like a normal, but sparse, bedroom. 

Dean was still beside him and drugged asleep. His scent was even stronger than when they fell asleep and a moan slipped between Sam's lips. They must have drugged them and moved them to another location, maybe that underground city they spoke of. 

“De,” he nudged Dean's shoulder and felt his lips peel back in the sudden urge to bite Dean's neck and mark him as his own. His teeth dropped a little bit lower down and felt slightly sharper to the touch.

“Mmm. What?” Dean stirred and rolled over to face him.

“Where are we?” Sam touched Dean's face and was taught with restraint. Nothing would have pleased him more than to rip Dean's clothes off and spread him open. With that thought he studied Dean's body and realized that there weren't any clothes to rip off. 

“Why are you naked? Why am I naked! Oh, no, this is awful,” Sam self consciously pulled the covers around himself which pulled them further off Dean. 

“Stop it!” Dean tugged some of the blankets over with muscled arms, “Just calm down. Calm down. We're in the city. They give people a small apartment but they don't unlock the doors for you to leave for another day.”

Sam stopped to think about that and scanned the room again. There were two dressers, one for each of them, fake wood floors, and two doors. 

“Where do the doors go?”

“If I remember correctly, one goes into a bathroom and one goes into the living/kitchen area,” Dean rubbed his eyes and didn't look any better after sleeping. Adrenaline pumped through Sam's veins and he was more awake and empowered than ever before.

“I want to get up,” Sam half sat up and looked at Dean expectantly.

“Then get up. I don't care if you're naked. We're brothers after all,” he rolled his eyes and had a weak smirk on his lips. Dean was definitely less hung up on them being related than Sam might have guessed.

“Fine,” Sam awkwardly shuffled from the bed trying to hide his boner and found the dresser that was his. “Everything is black, grey, or white. The excitement continues.”

“Yeah, they aren't the most considerate when it comes to fashion but the basic shirts and cargo pants are better than the scrubs. Remember what we joked about with the abs? I was totally right,” Dean snickered.

“What? Come on,” Sam finally looked Dean in the eyes once he had his pants on but before he pulled the shirt over his head. “I think it's your heat thing going to your head. They're only half way to being like a washboard.”

“You know you look good,” Dean sat up and cringed when his belly folded.

“Is everything alright?” Sam rushed to his side and hovered his hands around Dean.

“No, my heat really is coming and its super uncomfortable. I'm going to apologize in advance about the slick in the sheets,” Dean blushed and looked slightly ashamed.

“No apologizes, right? I'll be here for you.”

“You might want to stay out, then. My smell and heat is going to make you very tempted. It will make the others tempted too, if they catch my scent. Don't let them rape me, please,” Dean's deep voice sounded truly scared.

“No, never, Dean. I'll keep you safe, even from me unless you tell me otherwise. You already smell like heaven on earth but I'll stay away until you want me, if you ever want me considering...” Sam cringed and hoped he didn't sound desperate. Dean was stunningly beautiful and unique and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want him as much as he wanted air in his lungs. 

“You're too good to me. I don't know how I got so lucky in this hurricane of a mess,” Dean gasped and rocked his hips out of nowhere. A powerful wave of desire hit Sam when Dean's scent magnified.

“I think that I need to leave,” Sam fisted his hands and backed away, “If you need anything just yell for me and I should hear you through the doors. They look pretty thin.” 

Dean nodded but kept his lips sealed tight. Sam stumbled into the living room and closed the door behind him. He hadn't realized that he was holding his breath. The living room was comprised of a TV, couch, and dining table with the kitchen through and open archway. 

“Better than I expected,” Sam said to himself. The kitchen was stocked and the TV had tons of movies and shows loaded onto it. He felt guilty that Dean was shut in the bedroom but they both knew it was for the better. The fact that they were brothers weighed on Sam where as Dean seemed enlightened. His father, John, was dead and he hadn't even known the truth about him. Mary and him were hidden away from Dean for some reason. They might never figure out why.

In the mean time Dean was like a walking drug that begged to be taken with no other thought. 

It wasn't too long before Dean asked for water. Sam chose to bring him food as well. He practically dropped everything off and ran from the room again. The night was long and even though Dean was in the bedroom his smell filled everything up and left Sam to rut against the couch. 

There was a small light above the door that led out to the rest of the city. In the morning it turned from red to green as a signal that he could open it. He was nervous about what he would find and didn't want to leave Dean but he decided to open the door and take a quick look around after much debating and bringing Dean more food and water. 

The door opened up into when looked like the main square. Even though the lights inside his house were dim, the lights outside were extremely bright and revealed several tall building dedicated to housing and even more buildings that he guessed were for waste management, clothing and personal supplies, and food preparation.

Plenty of people were walking around since the place was home to thousands. Some of them looked his way and subtly sniffed the air in an attempt to catch his scent. Most of the faces were curious and friendly but others were completely disinterested or untrusting. A group approached him outside his door and welcomed him. Almost all of them were alpha men but a few were omegas or didn't have a scent at all. 

“Welcome! Another new face for our community. Being here isn't easy but it is possible to adjust. We want you to feel at home and be a part of things here after you have some time to take it all in,” a large man shook his hand with a strong grip.

“Oh, thank you,” Sam said timidly.

“My name is Zachariah and I'm the one in charge here. If you have any questions or problems I'm your man,” his gaze was intense and made Sam uncomfortable.

“Uh, my name's Sam. My friend is... sick. His name is Dean. I'm sure you will be able to meet him soon,” Sam shifted around on his feet and tried not to start up the nervous behavioral ticks he had.

“Ah, sick. Yes, I can smell him from here. Very, very, alluring.” Some of the other men eyed the door with hungry eyes. “I'm surprised you haven't taken him yet. You are an alpha. Your control over your new urges is rare around here. Or maybe you just aren't interested?”

“Oh, I'm... interested, I just want to respect him. Speaking of which, I should probably go back in and make sure he's still okay,” Sam inched back until the door handle poked into his back. 

“Maybe I could help him,” a man edged closer to him in a preditory way.

“We don't need any help but if that changes, I'll remember your offer,” Sam laughed nervously, “Excuse me.”

He spun around and slammed the apartment door behind him and locked it. 

“Looks like I won't be exploring until Dean's heat is over,” his heart stuttered in his chest. 

“Sammy, is everything okay?” Dean sounded out of breath.

“Yeah. Yep, everything is just fine,” he sounded less than convincing. 

There was a small pause, “Do you think you could come talk with me for awhile. If you can't that's okay.”

Sam rubbed his temples and debated. He wanted to comfort Dean and be near him. He rested his hand on the bedroom door and slowly opened it again. Impossibly, Dean's smell got stronger and stronger with each hour.

“I'm here,” Sam stood in the doorway.

“What's going on?” Dean clenched the sheets and worked his jaw.

“Nothing, I just decided to step outside the door and was greeted with some alphas who were a bit too interested in your scent. I won't open the door again or leave you alone until it's safe,” Sam promised. 

“Okay, good. I'm scared, Sam. I know this is hard on you but it's so hard on me, too. You smell like, well, when I smell you it just lights me on fire. This whole time I've been more turned on than ever before. I keep touching myself but I can't come because I feel so empty, like I need to be filled up and dominated,” each word was filled with heady need.

“Jesus,” Sam cursed when Dean's naked form was exposed by the blankets slipping down past his chest. They pooled around his legs and Dean only looked at him with hazy eyes. 

“I need it. I need you. And you're so good to me. We could be mates, couldn't we?” Dean's hand brushed over his own nipples and moved between his bowed legs. 

“Um, uh, I can't think,” Sam wasn't much more lucid than Dean was, “I don't want you to need me and I don't want to do anything because it's convenient. If I'm going to take you, bite you, make you mine, I want it to be because you care about me as much as I care about you. Don't forget that we are also brothers. You could change your mind.”

“I don't care about being brothers but I do care about you, Sammy. I feel this crazy pull towards you that I tried to fight but it isn't work. I wanted you before they changed us and now it feels even more right. They stuck us together because they thought we could be true mates. Relationships happen all the time here but these special bonds don't. They are rare and different. Please, I want you to love me in every way,” Dean begged him with slightly clearer eyes.

Sam couldn't argue with any of that and he didn't want to try, “I'm going to treat you like a king. You're my everything now and loving you is going to be easier than anything in the world.”

His feet were before Dean and he absent mindedly took his clothes off to join him in bed. 

Dean pulled him down onto the bed and half over his naked body and looked into Sam's eyes, “Kiss me.”

Sam breathed Dean's air and fingered his short hair. Dean's lips opened slightly and invited him in. Sam eyes closed and pressed into Dean's mouth. It was soft at first but quickly turned sloppy and rushed. Sam moved down and licked Dean's hard nipples and moaned while Dean ground his leg against Sam's massive cock that started to leak.

“Need you. Need you inside me. Sam, Sammy, my baby brother, little brother,” Dean writhed under him and babbled while he clutched Sam's broad shoulders. 

“Okay, De, relax,” Sam pushed his hips down and moved in between his legs. Every cell in his body vibrated for Dean's touch. His dick twitched to be inside Dean when he saw the rivulets of clear slick leaking out of him and making a sizable puddle beneath him. The smell was intoxicating.

“Do it. I want this,” Dean saw the hesitant look in Sam's eyes and urged him on.

“I'll try not to hurt you, I was big before the change and now I can barely wrap my hand around my cock. Should I prep you?” 

“No, I should be able to take it now. Just go slow baby.”

Sam placed the head of his cock at Dean's entrance and started to push into his impossibly tight space.

“God, ah!” Dean jerked his hips upward and sent Sam deeper inside him, “Ah! You feel so big, so good. Jesus, don't stop Sammy baby, please!” 

Dean's fingernails dug into Sam's shoulders and he practically screamed in pleasure with every inch the Sam drove in. When Sam finally bottomed out they started to rock together and Sam felt the amount of slick inside Dean increase. He kissed Dean hard and fisted the pillow behind Dean's head so that he wouldn't come that second. The heat Dean experienced did many things and one of them actually made his body temperature go up. His skin was on fire and inside he was blazing. It engulfed Sam and made him lose completely control after about one minute of monitored thrusting.

He growled and then slammed into Dean's body. Dean threw his head back and exposed his neck to him. A huge part of Sam wanted to bite his neck so hard that he'd leave a permanent mark and the other tried and hold off that inevitable force baring down on him. 

Sam pounded into Dean until their bodies were slapping together in an obscene way and sweat glistened on their skin. Dean bit Sam's ears and ran the tip of his tongue over his neck. Dean pressed himself close and rubbed every part of his body against Sam's massive form. Dean's gasps and moans were music in the silent room. 

A change in Sam's feelings told him that they were both close to coming. The curious knot he wondered about began to fill out and Sam cried out when it started to catch inside Dean, not allowing him to pull out all the way.

“Yes, knot me Sam. Make me yours,” Dean pulled slightly away and bared his neck for Sam as a way of telling him that he wanted to be bitten and claimed. 

His thrusts became shorter and faster until he practically saw red and latched onto Dean's neck. As soon as he sunk his teeth into Dean and broke through the flesh, he his knot swelled up all the way and he exploded. There was only the taste of blood and the pulsing white hot of him inside of Dean. He released his neck and kept coming hard while he licked the blood from around Dean's quickly healing wound.

Dean held onto him just as tight and whimpered his name like a prayer when his small amount of cum splashed up onto his chest and rubbed between them. Sam moved his lips to Dean's and jerked slightly each time he released even more cum that got firmly trapped inside Dean by the thick swell of Sam's knot.

“You're so perfect. You feel-” Sam broke of his sentence and growled as his body jerked and thrust deeper inside Dean. 

Dean pushed Sam onto his back and rolled along with him. His knot tugged hard at inside him from the motion and Dean sat up on top of him. He was still rock solid and stuck in place but Dean was able to rotate his hips around Sam and make small bouncing motions.

“Ah, that felt so good, Sammy. I want more,” Dean's eyes were filled with the afterglow of sex and his nipples were rosy from rubbing against Sam's chest. 

Sam leaned up on his elbows and took Dean's pink nipples in his fingers and rolled them around. 

“Gah!” Dean contracted around him and pulsed with need.

“Ride that cock, baby. Come again for me,” Sam was surprised by the filth the poured from his lips. 

Dean immediately did what he was told and Sam recognized the strange sound of his voice when he commanded Dean. It was an alpha voice that Dean was extremely compelled to follow. Dean's hips pulled up as much as they could on Sam's knot and then slammed back down. The large swell of him rubbed deep inside Dean and sent pulsing waves of pleasure down Sam's spine. He didn't know anything about knotting but he thought he wouldn't be able to come again so soon or until he was able to pull out of Dean.

All the same, he felt a pressure building inside him making his balls heavy again and muscles jerk into Dean's ready body. Dean threw his head back and tightened his legs around Sam and his fingernails scratched lines down Sam's stomach. Sam took Dean's hands, rolled him onto his back again, and pushed him into the mattress with his arms above his head. 

“You want to claw me up, huh? Your being so bad, not even giving me a break after I fucked you so hard. You want to come again, De?” Sam pushed into him and scented his neck where the mark had almost turned into a scar. 

“Oh, yes. Please, make me come. I'll do whatever you want. I'll be so good for you, make you feel good,” Dean turned his neck further to the side to show submission and that he'd be willing to be bitten again even though it wasn't necessary. 

He licked around the scar and placed his teeth there again, “I'm going to make sure that no one ever touches you again. When I bite through that scar, everyone will be able to see it from a mile away.”

Dean moaned and nodded at his words, “Yes, yes, don't leave me. I want to be yours, I am yours!”

Sam started to pound into Dean despite the tugging that made them rock back and forth in the bed. Each stroke was sweet agony but he wasn't about to give up. The pressure and need inside him built up until he couldn't take it and Dean was screaming his name. If it weren't for being underground the whole world would have heard.

The first round of slick and come started to spurt out of Dean's tight hole when he bared down and drenched his legs and the sheets. Sam brought Dean's legs up against his pecs that glistens with sweat. He watched more of the sticky mixture shoot out onto their bodies like a hentai movie while they desperately fucked. Every jerky thrust caused a small explosion between them. It dripped everywhere, streamed down Sam's chest, and pooled up on Dean's chest. Flecks of the milky mixture got on Sam's neck and arms The sight and sweet smell of them entwined made his knot swell all the way again to keep the cum inside Dean and his body locked up in an orgasm that made him almost pass out. 

Dean was frozen around him with the exception of his tight hole. It spasmed and gripped Sam even harder than before. Dean panted and continued his breathy moans. Each time Sam pulsed inside him and rocked his hips Dean squeezed his eyes shut and his body took his seed in further. Dean was stuffed so full of cum and slick that his belly was slightly raised and there wasn't room for a single drop more. Dean squeezed around Sam and kept it all in because his body craved the overwhelming pressure of being stuffed with his alpha. A minute or two passed before they regained their breath and Sam moved them onto their sides and took Dean into his arms in a tender embrace.

Dean nuzzled into Sam and buried his face in his chest. Neither spoke or moved until Sam knew that his knot was going to start fading.

“Dean,” Sam whispered against his neck where the mating bite was bold, “should we try and get to the bathroom or...”

“I wish I could stay this full of you forever,” Dean's body gave a weak flutter.

Sam looked Dean in the eyes and kissed him slowly, “Let it get everywhere. I want your scent on me.”

Dean's eyes dilated, “Do you mean it?”

“Yes, you're so beautiful and you're mine. If it's all the same to you, then I want to be soaked in it. It's not like the sheets can get much worse.”

Dean moved on top of Sam and started to pull off of his knot. It took a couple of tugs but it finally came free. Neither were sure of what to expect but it was like the floodgates let loose. Up until then Sam would have told you that it was impossible for two people to make that amount of cum. His abs were drenched for a second time. Dean's belly shrunk almost back to normal and the pressure vanished. 

Sam pulled Dean down into the mess and pressed their bodies together, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Dean said without hesitation.

“We need to take a shower and then maybe we can get to know each other?” Sam laughed and Dean smiled, actually smiled, and it lit up the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in the process of writing this. I hope you guys stick around for me to finish it. Your feedback and comments will help! If you have and suggestions or want me to incorporate one of your ideas let me know so that I can do my best!


	5. I'll Tell You When To Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get introduced to the city and to the diverse council that keeps it running.

Sam kissed the mark on Dean's neck that was completely healed into a thick white scar, “You didn't tell me that we had super healing.”

“It's one of the only perks,” Dean watched Sam get dressed, “Besides the weird great sex.”

They smiled together. Another day of Dean's heat passed since their initial mating and ended sooner than they thought it would. They talked endlessly about their parents and how they were raised separately but came to no real conclusion for why it happened in the first place. It only took a few hours after mating before they noticed a mental link between them. With no more than a thought, they could tell each other what they wanted and how they felt from across the house. 

“Are we so close because of the claiming bite and mating or is it something else?” Sam asked. 

“I'm not sure. I think it could be that or our shared blood but in the files I read, only the closest pairing or true mates had extremely strong connections. Like, I read about the telepathic type traits but nothing said that mates would be able to share such strong commands and thoughts with the other. Everything said that some subjects got subtle feelings or sensations that crossed through the bond.” Dean tried to shrug it off but Sam knew he thought it was more than a normal bond and Dean knew that Sam felt his thoughts, “Just don't tell anyone anything about our bond. If we are a true pair it could mean more tests and being treated badly by the other subjects.”

“Well, what do we tell them?” Sam was unsettled by how worried Dean was.

“Lie. Tell them that we have a normal bond and don't tell them about being related or me owning the company. We will fit in better if you say you always lived in the fragment ring since you lived there long enough to fake it. I will tell them my father was some rich banker and I ran away from home. Okay?” Dean stared into his eyes until Sam nodded with conviction. 

“We can make it through this. I'm going to be with you and keep you safe. Only a few alphas have met me and they know nothing besides the fact that I have a lot of self control,” Sam kissed Dean's forehead and pulled him closer.

“The city is large considering that it's an underground science experiment and there are thousands of us, but compared to the city above us that's pretty small.” Dean looked lost.

“De, is there a chance that we'll ever get out of here?”

“I,” he paused, “I don't know, Sammy. Maybe? Let's go out there and get our bearings and then we can start thinking about escape.”

Much like the first time that Sam left their apartment, they were both swarmed by people who wanted to know them. A lot of the questions were about what was happening in the world above. Sam and Dean stayed glued to each others sides and navigated their way through the onslaught. 

“Give them some air, everybody!” A girl with a petite figure and red hair pushed her way through the crowd and eventually the people left them alone after giving them one last sniffing. 

“Hey guys, welcome. Sorry about the,” she waved her pale arms around in an awkward fashion and rolled her eyes as an explanation. “My name's Charlie, I'm on the council and handle new comers!”

Dean smiled and Sam forced one. Charlie's scent reached them and registered as almost normal but very slightly omega.

“I'm here to explain things and show you around this place. You're probably pretty scared and confused but all of this isn't as bad as it seems right now. Do you have any questions or should I jump into the explaining part?” Charlie laughed and wrung her hands together. It was unclear why she was the greeter. 

Dean shot Sam a stern look and Sam was reminded that both of them were supposed to be mostly ignorant. “Any questions Sam?” Dean's voice was gruff and on edge. It was up to Sam to take the lead. 

“Uh, I mean there are so many! The- ah- lab people explained some of it a few days ago but maybe... You know, just go right ahead and give us the speech.”

“Very good, okay!” Charlie cleared her throat, “Before we start, I have to tell you that you make a reeeally cute pair. Now that I have that off my chest, here we go.”

She guided them through a maze of high ceiling city. Some buildings were seven stories high and only small areas appeared to be underground. The stretch was miles long and everything was surprisingly clean and well run. All the time that she walked with them she went over the physical details that they already knew about.

“Wow, you guys are taking this very well. A couple weeks ago I had someone throw up on me... Anyways, I'll have you meet the rest of the council now.” Charlie turned around and Dean tensed up and pulled Sam to the side.

“Someone on the council might know me!”

“What? Why, Dean?”

“At least a couple of the people they took were high-ups from the company that weren't complying!” 

“Why didn't you say that before?”

“I just- I didn't think of it okay!”

Charlie opened the door for them to go inside and didn't notice that they'd become stiff.

“Just follow my lead in this,” Dean whispered.

Sam didn't understand why it would be so bad if others knew him but he trusted Dean and kept his mouth shut. The doors to the moderately sized council room swung open and they were greeted to a mixture of alphas and omegas sitting around an oval table.

“The others on the council are Kevin, Balthazar, Meg, Jody, Garth, Rowena and -” 

“Crowley,” the pudgy alpha Englishman sniffed, “And this dapper, newly-made omega that's standing next to a moose, is Dean Winchester.”

A silence fell over the room and Crowley stood up, “What- o- what do we have here! The young Winchester himself! This better be a good story, because I want to hear it start to finish.”

Dean turned to Sam and let out a breath, “All that stuff I said about lying? Just forget it.”

“I never thought I'd see you again, Crowley, and after I found out where you were I hoped I'd never see you again. I guess fate had different plans for all of us.” Dean's voice dropped an octave. 

“Fate,” Rowena scoffed. Everyone in the room ignored her dramatic comment which showed they had been putting up with her for some time. The typical gender-status pattern applied to everyone in the room but Dean and Rowena who turned out to be a rare alpha female.

“I didn't know until very recently what was happening at this company and by the point I did I just wanted to escape with my life.” Dean pulled over a chair and sat down, “Let's get this over with so that we can start working together.”

Sam took a seat next to Dean a put a hand on his thigh. The council started off pretty confused until the story came together. Dean told them of how he fell from the good graces of the company all the way through meeting Sam and becoming a test subject. He even told them that they were brothers. Sam was afraid that the council would treat them badly or lock them away but they were extremely sympathetic. 

“Well, welcome to the crew,” Jody folded her arms and leaned back in her chair in a way that mirrored Meg's nonchalance. 

“It's really too bad you're mated. Both of you are very-” Balthazar was elbowed by Kevin who covered his eyes in embarrassment. Sam tried not to prickle at the harmless come-on. 

“As far as bad fortune goes, I think we are pretty lucky to have you on the team now. You're going to be a big help in the city and maybe with, you know,” Garth mouthed the words 'getting out of here'.

“Whoa, whoa, everyone! Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm still in charge and until Dean proves that he does have special information that we don't, he might be completely useless,” Crowley protested.

“I'm right here! And yeah I might not have been actively involved while my father was in control of the company but I did a lot of digging into this city before I was taken!” Dean tried to defend himself.

“Calm down, boys!” Rowena stood up and calmly walked between Crowley and Dean, “It's pretty clear that Dean will be able to help with some 'plans' and no one is saying that you aren't charge you dear fat man.” She lightly patted his cheek that was already red from anger.

“Fine,” Crowley ground out after slapping Rowena's hand away, “What we all really want to hear is how you plan to get out and in turn get all of us out. This room isn't bugged but I also wouldn't scream. Garth prefers to use his little code words but it's completely unnecessary.”

Dean shrunk a little bit in his chair but Sam lent his strength, “Dean and I were talking about this earlier today before we came out of the apartment.” Balthazar snickered but Sam soldiered on. “I learned to be pretty resourceful in the Crypts and I think that we can come up with a good solution together.”

Sam was amazed at how confident he sounded and so was the rest of the room. 

“Enough talk. Let's get to it,” Meg leaned forward with a mischievous grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments so far! I'm doing my best to stay on top of writing this. Sorry if this chapter was a little slow but it's going to pick back up next chapter and somewhere on the horizon is more steamy knotting action. Please keep up the feedback and comments because it really helps me to gauge my audience!


	6. This Is For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council puts a new escape plan into motion that separates the boys.

“You're telling me that the air duct system isn't just wide, it's wide enough that you can easily walk through them?” Kevin looked at Dean with frustration.

“Yes. That's what I'm saying. But the problem is that even if you could get into the system and be lucky enough not to get caught, only a couple people could escape before they put the city on lock down. From what I read about protocol, you absolutely do not want that to happen,” Dean said and Sam looked at him with amazement at his forethought while doing research earlier.

“Still, how did I miss this!” Kevin gripped his hair and Charlie looked just as distraught by their oversight. 

“That's still not completely useless. We could use the ducts to gather information from the lab above,” Sam, along with the rest of the group, was in full breakout mode. They spent hours talking about different plans and picking Dean's brain for information. Some of the longest discussed ideas before Dean put them down were; trying to break into the elevator shafts, trying to make their own tunnel to the surface, and causing a riot and trying to take soldiers hostage.

“I like the idea of being able to gather intel,” Charlie sighed, “I miss my laptop. I'd bet money that if I could get my hands on one, I could hack the elevators and cameras so that we could all get out.”

“If we can get in the ducts then... why couldn't one of us steal a computer and bring it back?” Jody asked.

“Normally, I'd be against stealing but in this case, hell yeah! Let's go get one of those things!” Garth slammed his hand on the table but he looked more comical than anything else considering that he was the least alpha alpha around.

“Okay, I want in,” Sam stood up and stretched, “I also want two computers because I can hack, too. If those ducts are big enough for me, then I volunteer myself for the mission.” 

Dean looked flabbergasted and terrified at the same time, “You- you- you can't do that!” He jumped to his feet.

“What? Why not?” Sam put his hands on Dean's shoulders to try and calm him down.

“Because, well...” Dean fumbled and tugged at Sam's shirt subconsciously, “Well because you don't know the pattern of the ducts and where to go!”

“Then you can make me a map, Dean. This is the best idea we have so far and the least risk,” Sam ran his thumb over Dean's cheek and took a small step forward until their bodies were pressed together.

“Is it hot in here?” Balthazar said at the same time Meg fake gagged. 

“If you're so worried, maybe you should go yourself, Dean. It makes the most sense to me and you look like a very firm and capable young man,” Rowena cooed and Sam glared at her while he tightened his grip around Dean.

“I mean, yeah. I guess you're right,” Dean looked scared but less afraid than when Sam wanted to do the mission. 

“Nononono,” Sam shook his head but the rest of the group was nodding in agreement.

“Let's figure out how to get in there and get this show on the road. I know you boys just got here but the rest of us have been trapped a lot longer,” Crowley pushed forward and Jody looked guilty but shrugged her shoulders in agreement. 

Dean closed his eyes and was silent for a moment before he looked at the ceiling and pointed up, “Actually, this being the corner of the north and east wall of the city, one of the main vents runs through this building on the east side.”

Sam hung his head in defeat but neither of them moved away from each other. Everyone started to buzz around and go upstairs to break into the duct but they just held each other. None of the others were mated let alone a true pair and had no idea how the two were feeling. Their anguish and fear rode in a steady wave, bouncing back and forth between each other. Knowing that they would be separated made their bond pull tighter and in the pit of Sam's stomach he felt the tendrils of disaster unfolding. 

“I don't want to live in this prison forever,” Dean looked into Sam's eyes and cried, “I'm doing this for us. For everyone.”

Sam nodded his head and understood because he also wanted to escape. He wanted to tell Dean that he would be better at sneaking around from living in the Crypts but instead he brushed away Dean's tears and then kissed him gently. Sam's lips parted and Dean pulled him further in. The fire that burned within Dean spread over to Sam and he found himself growing hard with the way that Dean started to kiss and bite his way down Sam's neck. A deep moan slipped from his throat and he moved his hands to Dean's ass and squeezed. 

“Ah, Sammy, baby,” Dean murmured when he found the rest of the group moved upstairs.

“You're so perfect, De, so fucking hot. I want you,” Sam was completely hard and his knot was starting to take interest from the pressure of Dean's groin. 

“I know, god, I know. We can't Sammy. They want me in the ducts last month and I don't think they would appreciate finding us knotted on the council table,” Dean forced himself to take a step back and Sam followed suit. 

“You're right,” he laughed quietly, “Then, when you come back.”

“I will,” Dean promised. A long moment passed between them, “Let's go upstairs.”

Sam adjusted himself, not that it did much good, and followed Dean up the narrow stairs that were in an adjacent room. They found the rest of the group on the third story of the building just as they finished prying off a large, silver vent panel. 

“That was fast...” Sam muttered to himself.

“Alright, Dean. It's all you. Get a a couple laptops if you can but if you can't, just get a feel for the area and do some eaves dropping,” Jody handed him a headlamp as well as a hand held flashlight. 

Dean took the gear and hesitantly stepped inside. It was well built and made almost no noise when he stepped in, “This is going to be a long trip. It won't be easy for me to get to the higher levels and it is going to take a long time for me to scope things out etc.”

“How long is long?” Sam wanted to pull Dean out of the duct and lock him in their small apartment to stop anything bad from happening.

“Hours. Maybe four or five. I don't plan on getting caught but if I'm not back in six hours then you'll know. I'm thinking that even if I get caught they will just throw me back down here. They want to keep us alive,” by Dean's voice he clearly didn't think that they would be kind to him if he got caught but he put on a brave face. 

Sam clenched his jaw and watched the others send him off. He felt broken and like his soul was stretching and tearing the further that Dean disappeared through the metal tube. If he couldn't take Dean's place then he was going to keep learning about the city and looking for more holes in its design.

“Charlie,” Sam addressed her before she left the building with the others.

“Hey, Sam. What's up?” She looked significantly more under the weather than when they first met at the start of the day despite the possibility of escaping.

“I want you to take me around the city again, but this time I want you to really show it to me. Tell me how all of the food, water, and electrical systems work. I need to know how the lab interacts with you, where the cameras and mics are, and what kind of supplies you have access to,” Sam tried not to sound too threatening but he was still on edge.

“I- uh- you should talk to Kevin, actually. I'll grab him for you,” Charlie ran off and relayed the message to Kevin who guided Sam back into the city.

“It seems complicated because there is a lot to take in, but the system is more simple than you might think,” Kevin motioned outwards to the concrete city, “We have the potential to be self sustaining because the tallest buildings you see are all devoted to growing food. Be that as it may, we don't have a mill or any livestock which is why the lab sends us a large supply of food each week via the elevators. Once a month they send down other basic care supplies. The elevators are really the only way that we are connected to the lab besides the air ducts that we just found out about.”

Sam nodded and let Kevin go on.

“Water comes down through a huge pipe on the west side of the building, not much to it, and all of the electrical is run through that shorter building against the southern wall. I made a map for all of the surveillance systems last year, I'll get the maps for you after we go through the storage rooms and tour the other buildings. It will be easier to give you specifics when we are on location,” Kevin walked with a purpose.

“So-” Sam tried to speak.

“Please hold your questions until afterwards. This should take as long as Dean's mission, so, you're welcome for the distraction,” Kevin wasn't hostile, he just looked tired.

An hour into the tour, Kevin took him to a communal cafeteria where he allowed questions but warded away anyone that tried to interrupt the process by welcoming Sam. He got to know a lot about the city but very little about the dutiful alpha that shuffled him around.

Sam tried not to think about how long it had been and was torn between being relieved and being pissed off that there were no clocks around. Their journey ended just as Charlie found them.

“I wanted to let you guys know that it's almost been six hours,” Charlie kept her distance from Sam and he felt bad that his nervous alpha scent was scaring her.

“He's not back yet?” Sam felt nauseous.

“I left ten minutes ago, so it's possible he came back since then...” Charlie took another step back from Sam when his emotions sent another wave of distress out. 

Sam started to shake and then felt an electric current rip through his body. The pain was intense and he bit down on his tongue to stop the scream on his lips. It passed quickly and vanished. It only took a moment for Sam to realize that the shock wasn't to his body but had come through his connection with Dean. As soon as the pain stopped he took off and sprinted through the city and back to the council building. He burst through the doors and collapsed in front of the oval table where the rest of the council was talking. 

“They have him! They-” Sam gasped for air and clenched his eyes shut. He threw his head back and a feral growl ripped from his throat. It turned into a broken scream and shredded through the air of the room. Sweat and tears trickled down his face.

“And how would you know that, dear?” Rowena was the only one daring enough to speak to him. 

“I feel it!” Sam sobbed and pounded his fist against the ground under him, “They tazed him and now I can feel the ties they've put on his wrists. His fear is my fear!”

They watched him suddenly grab his left shoulder like he had been pinched. His eyes partially glazed and he stilled completely. Sam's heart rate returned to normal and he stopped crying.

“He's under. They sedated him,” Sam rose to his feet with a dead look in his eyes. The council was speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that this story has a happy ending and that nothing too horrible happens. The next chapter is from Dean's perspective so prepare yourselves for a little bit of rough reading.


	7. A Male Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean deals with Lucifer and finds out something shocking.

The lights were bright and forced Dean to squint. Everything smelled sterile and the cold air rested on top of his skin. It was silent but he felt that he was being watched. When he shifted he felt that all of his muscles were sore. Something was strapped around his wrists.

Dean forced his eyes open the rest of the way and looked down to see that he was completely naked and strapped down by has hands and feet to a hospital type bed.

“No,” Dean's voice came out in a cracking rasp that made him cough. He felt hazy and a little bit dizzy, “Where are you, you mother f-”

“No need for the language, Dean,” a door behind Dean's head whooshed open and Lucifer came in.

“I- I should have known you'd be the first one through that door. You just can't get enough of me, huh?” Dean wished he could spit on the floor but he was on his back and his mouth was too dry anyways.

“Oh, Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean. When will you ever learn to SHOW A LITTLE RESPECT!” Lucifer quickly laughed like he just made a joke. “Look at you,” Lucifer stepped closer to Dean, “I'm not even 'changed' and you look somehow more appealing now that you're omega.

“Stop!” Dean flinched away but Lucifer reached out his hand and gently placed it on Dean's bicep before trailing his fingers lower to Dean's nipple.

“Rosy and pink,” he touched it gently and spoke in a silky whisper, “Soft and puffy, like a bitch in heat.”

“Ugh,” Dean flinched again and turned his head away, “You're sick!”

“Don't worry, it's really you're baby brother that I'd like to get inside,” Lucifer pulled away and let his voice return to normal.

“Fuck you! You can never have Sammy!” Dean pulled at the restraints that held his limbs down.

“About that,” Lucifer sounded excited and Dean froze, “Ah, yes. It's true, isn't it?”

“What? What's true?” Dean tried to play dumb.

“Tsk, tsk, Dean. You're not as good at lying as you think you're are.”

“Lying about what? You're full of it!”

Lucifer's hand flew out and gripped Dean's nipple making him scream in pain, “So sensitive, so weak.” He released it. “Mates. True mates. You and little Sammy! Who knew, how cute, I'm swooning.”

“No, it's not true,” Dean scrambled to try and save Sam from the testing and poking that was sure to come. 

“Do you really want to keep lying to me? There are other things I could pinch,” he laughed.

“We mated, obviously, but not like the way you hoped for. There are no magic sparks or-” Dean was cut off when Lucifer slapped him across the face.

“Sparks!” Lucifer laughed, “You should have seen the way you're brother reacted when they found you, pulled you out of that god damned vent, and hit you with the taser. He looked almost as bad as you did. Really, it's amazing. Some might say that you share a profound bond.”

“Fuck you! Don't you touch Sammy!” Dean started thrashing around.

“Au contraire! I won't go through the dangerous effort of getting down there to take him and as much as it pains me to do so, I'm going to have to return you back down there... eventually,” Lucifer ran his eyes over Dean's body and stopped on his abdomen. “Do you know why I'm going to put you back down there, Dean?”

Dean looked at Lucifer and then down to his belly, “I- I don't know.” 

“Think real hard Dean. Your body isn't the same as it was before. It can do things it couldn't before,” Lucifer goaded.

“I'm a man. I might have changed but not that much,” Dean didn't want to hear what Lucifer was trying to say.

“But you have Dean, because omegas are supposed to be women. What do women have that men don't?” he talked to him like a child.

“A fucking pussy, okay! And I basically have one, so what! And I'm not growing boobs, either, so what! What the fuck are you trying to say? Stop being a god damned fucking asshole and just fucking SAY IT!” Dean lost it. There were few times in his life that he ever swore that much at once.

Lucifer let a silence settle between them but he kept that smug smile the whole time. 

“Oh, Dean. Little, precious, Dean. Dean who didn't even get through all the days of his heat, and not because he's a male and an omega,” Lucifer leaned over Dean's face and watched his eyes closely, still waiting for Dean to figure it out by himself.

His green eyes looked like bright summer grass, until they widened and turned a dark green with realization. He broke eye contact and looked at his belly again.

“You're pregnant,” Lucifer breathed the words into Dean's ear, a secret no longer. 

Dean's eyes glazed and started to water. He didn't know how to feel. Men weren't supposed to be pregnant. What did it even mean to be pregnant. What did it mean for omegas? He knew that omegas went through their pregnancies extremely fast, like half the time fast. He knew the baby would also become alpha or omega but not much else was known to him.

“Lost?” Lucifer laughed, “I didn't want to tell you that you could get pregnant because I thought it might discourage you from knotting, not that I think you'd have that much control over your instincts to do otherwise.”

“I,” Dean truly was lost and in shock. He couldn't fully understand his condition or what to say.

“Yes, you're going to have a baby. I'm almost more amazed that we can tell this early over you actually being able to bare children. All that pain from the change! That was a uterus forming, not just the ability to form slick and go into heat. Delicious!” Lucifer's laughter snapped Dean out of his state.

“Go to hell,” Dean managed to headbutt Lucifer who was still leaning over him.

“THIS IS HELL!” Lucifer laughed and didn't seem all that bothered by the assault, “I'm going now, Dean. It's been a real slice. Have fun with the baby in the depths of paradise. In just another couple of weeks the world above will be like you and Sam, all except for the people in power who pay for the preventive pill and get to rule everything with a normal brain.”

“I'll kill you one day. Somehow, some way, I will watch you die,” Dean ground out the words.

“Ta-ta,” Lucifer disappeared through the doors and Dean went limp. He didn't know how he was going to tell Sam or what Sam would do. He still didn't know what he would do. 

The door was only closed for a matter of minutes before someone else come in. He didn't see who but a mask was placed over his face and he was given an injection. 

“Don't worry, these drugs won't hurt the baby. Besides, it's so early that it probably wouldn't even matter,” someone spoke to him in a falsely reassuring voice.

Dean wanted to scream that it did matter and that they could jump off a cliff but he was too tired to say anything. His eyes started to close against his will and all he could think was, 'I'm pregnant' over and over. With has hands bound, he couldn't even put his hand on his belly and imagine the soon to be child inside of him. Every thought and feeling was detached until the emptiness took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just kind of poured out of me and the story itself keeps shifting in ways that surprise me. I hope you like the idea of pregnant Dean. There is a lot of strife but get ready for some more good smut.


	8. Blood Means Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes it back to the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dean is unconscious/drugged for part of this chapter and his body gets inspected by Sam in a non-sexual way.

Nothing anyone said would console Sam. He walked around in various states of panic and anger but most of the time he just looked like a shell of a man. 

Dean was gone. The connection was still there between them but so faint and faded that Sam sometimes wondered if he was imagining it. Before Dean left he tried to reassure Sam that he would be brought back to the city and that's what Sam tried to hold on to. 

Some of the members of the council took to Sam and tried to look after him but Sam felt even more lost than when his mother Mary died. They kept him in the building out of fear of what he might do if he was left alone. A few members of the council like Crowley and Meg only seemed upset that they would have to start planning their escape again. 

The hours passed with excruciating pain until Sam suddenly fell into a heavy slumber. 

“Oh, thank the heavens,” Rowena whispered and left the room where Jody and Garth sat vigil.

Jody waited to speak until the door swung closed behind Rowena, “What are we going to do?”

“I don't know. Is there anything that we can do?” Garth whispered.

“Just look at him. I feel like he might die if Dean doesn't come back. He hasn't eaten in almost a day. I can't imagine what he's going through.”

Garth shook his head, “We just have to wait and see if Dean comes back.”

Neither of them wanted to think about how Sam might waste away if Dean was gone for good. It was in the middle of their brooding and Sam's deep sleep that Charlie returned to the room with sweat on her brow. She saw that Sam was sleeping but couldn't keep her voice down.

“In the elevator lift!” Charlie panted, “They just pulled him out.”

“Dean's back?” Garth shouted and stood up.

“Yes, Dean. He's knocked out pretty hard. Balthazar and Kevin hauled him back to Sam's apartment since it was close by. They are with him now,” Charlie was frantic. “What do we do? Should we try and get Sam over there or just let them sleep?”

Jody stepped in, “Take a breath, Charlie. Let's try and wake up Sam. If he doesn't respond then we might have to wait until he comes around naturally. Something tells me it would be the same time as Dean. We don't have a wheelbarrow big enough to get him across the city.”

They looked at each other and waited for someone to step up and risk taking a punch from a startled Sam.

“Alright, fine. I got this,” Garth got closer and then yelled, “Sam!”

Charlie and Jody rolled their eyes.

“Get out of the way,” Jody shooed him and got on her knees next to Sam. “Sam, Sam honey,” she gently shook his shoulders and roughly patted him on the cheek. 

For a moment they thought he wasn't going to respond but then he let out a low moan.

“That's it, Sam. Wake up, Dean's back. He needs you.”

Those seemed to be the magic words. Sam stirred and sat up, “Dean? Where? Let me see him! Is he... you know...”

Charlie was the first to catch on to what Sam was trying to ask, “He's alive, just knocked out from drugs. He didn't look hurt when we found him. They dropped him down when he was still... naked.”

Sam growled and stood up, “Those motherfuckers. I'll kill each and every one of them. They'll suffer like they never could have imagined.”

The two omegas looked at each other with a touch of fear but Garth wasn't effected, “Right now Dean needs you. Focus on that.”

“Right, where is he? I have to see him,” Sam felt relief wash over him but it was tainted with deep sorrow and fear that Lucifer did something to Dean.

“Back at your apartment. We'll walk with you,” Jody hoped that he wouldn't run though the city like he was becoming well known for. 

“Okay, yeah,” Sam was still out of it and too tired from not eating to bolt off like his mind was telling him to. Every ounce of his nature was screaming at him to go be with his mate and protect him. 

Not many people were on the streets because it was the dead of night. The ones that were gave them interested looks and watched them as they passed. It took almost half an hour for them to get to Dean. A light was on in the bedroom and Sam quickly pushed his way inside. Balthazar and Kevin had pulled the two chairs from the kitchen into the bedroom and stayed with Dean who had been tucked under the covers for modesty's sake.

“Dean, baby,” Sam looked at Dean's sleeping face and gently brushed his fingers over his cheek. “What did they do to you?”

Dean didn't respond. 

Sam climbed on the bed and continued to stroke Dean's cheek, “I'm here Dean, it's going to be okay.” Sam didn't want to start crying in front of everyone else.

“He will come around as soon as the drugs pass. I think he's going to be fine,” Balthazar said and Sam nodded in agreement. 

“Well, if it's just a matter of waiting then I'd like to be alone with him,” Sam sniffed back tears. “Thank you all for helping Dean and I.”

Everyone trickled out of their apartment but before parting Kevin said, “We can come by tomorrow or if you need help sooner you know where my apartment is.”

Sam got of the bed and locked the door behind them. He was afraid that they did something to Dean that the others didn't notice. There weren't the smells that would have revealed that others had raped him but he could smell the drugs still in Dean's system. It took some willpower but Sam knew he had to pull the covers off and see Dean's body for himself.

They slipped down and revealed the top of his shoulders and then his pecks. Sam could see that one of his nipples red but not bruised. He clenched his jaw and forced himself to go on. He pulled he sheets further down until they were completely off. 

There weren't any other signs of abuse on his front side. Sam saw some remnants of something on Dean's abdomen, like a clear jelly. He held his breath out of nervousness and spread Dean's legs apart so that he could check his hole. It felt wrong to look at Dean when he couldn't respond or tell Sam if he remembered what happened. There were more bits of clear jelly but no smell of another person and he didn't look stretched or damaged. 

Sam let out a choked sob of relief. He closed Dean's legs and turned him on his side to check his back which was untouched with the exception of the taser mark. It looked like they only did a regular medical examination to check his health. 

“I'm never letting you leave my side again,” Sam let himself cry and he held Dean in his arms. “I promise I'll never leave you, either.”

It was like that that Sam fell asleep again for a short period of time until a movement from Dean woke him.

“Uh, Sammy?” Dean said groggily and rolled onto his side to face him.

“Oh, Dean! Thank god, you're awake!” Sam cupped his cheek and breathed in the clean scent of his mate.

“I'm sorry, I'm-” Dean started crying and couldn't properly talk.

“What? Don't be sorry, baby, don't ever be sorry,” Sam started to run his fingers through Dean's short hair.

“I never should have gone. I just didn't want you to g-go and I felt- I felt like I owed everyone to try because my f-father,” Dean buried his face into Sam's shirt and tried to get his scent back on him.

“Our father, Dean. You're my blood and that means something. Blood means something,” Sam wasn't sure exactly why he said those words and he didn't think they were very comforting but Dean stilled and stopped crying.

Sam stared into his unbelievably green eyes and waited for him to speak. It took a moment and Sam could feel Dean's apprehension but when he spoke he sounded sure of himself.

“I have something to tell you, and it's crazy and I still can't believe it, but I won't keep it a secret because that would be wrong and because blood does mean something,” Dean rolled himself on top of Sam and stared back into his eyes.

“What is it, De?” Sam felt a breathless nervous excitement between them. 

“I'm pregnant,” Dean looked happy and like he never wanted anything more.

“Dean, that's... really? How is that possible? I mean, I'm- I feel- I never even thought to hope,” Sam wasn't expecting that news and had no idea how to react. 

Dean stared at him and Sam could feel his fear starting to creep in.

“Oh no, Dean, I don't mean it in a bad way!” Sam sat up with Dean straddling him and did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Dean in and kissed him hard and long. “I want this. I want you and, I can't believe this is happening, I want this baby.”

“You want it?” Dean's eyes were filled with wonderment and joy.

“Yes! Yes, I want it and I want you, forever. You're stuck with me forever Dean, because I'm never gonna leave you,” Sam kissed Dean again but when Sam went to pull away Dean pulled him in deeper.

“I'm not going anywhere either, including this room until we make up for the time apart,” Dean nibbled the underside of Sam's jaw.

“What about the baby? I- I don't think I really know anything about being pregnant,” Sam admitted.

“I'll explain it to you later. Right now, all you need to know is that everything's fine and I want you inside me,” Dean moaned and rubbed his bare leaking hole over Sam's clothed shaft.

Sam's body quickly got on board and hardened from Dean's grinding and the scent that started to fill the air. Dean's slick quickly soaked through Sam's pants and started to get his dick wet.

“Too much clothes,” Sam ripped them off in record time and Dean shifted off of him to help. “Get back here,” Sam growled at Dean and pinned him down to the mattress with his broad shoulders.

Dean smirked at Sam and bit his neck. Sam moaned loudly and reached between them to grab Dean's dick, “Is this what you want? Should I make you come without ever touching that desperate, weeping hole of yours that keeps winking at me?”

“N-no! Please. Want you,” Dean threw his head back while Sam gathered some slick and used it to coat Dean.

“Oh, you'll get me, but will it be before or after you orgasm?” Sam held Dean down with his forearm and moved lower until he could lick Dean's inner thigh. 

“Gah! Please, Sammy!” Dean begged him and spread his legs wider for him. 

Sam licked slowly under until he was just above Dean's hole and then, without touching it, blew on it. Dean practically screamed and before he even had time to breathe in, Sam swallowed his dick in one motion. He pulled back until only his head was in his mouth and then he swirled his tongue around the soft tip.

“Fuck! You're so good!” Dean's hips bucked up and his hole clenched tight.

“Are you gonna come for me? Hmm? Come all over your pretty pregnant tummy while I watch,” Sam practically demanded but it was everything Dean needed.

“Yes! Yes, I'll come for you! Whenever you tell me to! Sammy, so good,” Dean arched his back and his dick twitched in Sam's mouth while he picked up his pace and sucked harder, faster.

Dean wasn't in heat but he was still making a little puddle of slick on the bed while Sam practically tortured him. He kept Dean on the brink of orgasm, pulling back and slowing down when he got too close. 

“You'll come when I tell you to?” Sam's voice was husky from giving head and from his enormous rock hard cock that pulsed with want and dribbled on the sheets.

“Use your alpha voice. Make me come at your command. Untouched,” Dean looked between his legs at Sam who still hovered close and breathed hot air over his hole. Sam's eyes got big and filled with want at having that power. He crawled up towards Dean who had gone into full submissive mode and slowly ran the tip of his tongue over Dean's slightly parted lips.

“Don't move,” Sam said slowly and his voice picked up a different quality that made Dean freeze in place. He lifted his huge dick up and pressed it lengthwise against the whole of Dean's crack. It was so big that the top half almost lined up with Dean's but it was close to twice as thick. He just pressed in and rocked the hint of his knot against Dean's hole that tried to open around it. 

Dean's dick gently lolled from side to side with each press of Sam's hips. He was still frozen in place with his hands clenched in the sheets and his plush pink lips parted. Moans started to slip out from his frozen mouth and his chest squeezed while his breath stuttered.

Sam stopped moving so that Dean's dick would be completely upright.

“I want you to come all over yourself,” Sam said in a soft and normal voice, and then growled his alpha order, “Now.”

Dean immediately convulsed and cried out. They both watched in amazement as Dean jerked against Sam's dick and sprayed cum into the air that landed all over Dean's stomach and Sam's dick. He unfroze and threw his head back in broken moans while Sam started to push his knot into Dean's hole again. The impressive amount of Dean's cum pulsed for a couple moments longer and streamed over onto Sam's dick.

“Did you like that?” Sam asked when Dean was close to collapsing. He nodded but was too out of breath to answer verbally. 

“Good, me too,” Sam still had an impish alpha grin on it that gave Dean pause when he noticed it. 

“Sammy?” Dean was nervous but also excited by his demeanor. “What are you-”

Dean never finished his sentence because Sam quickly pulled away with his cum and slick covered dick and thrust it deeply into Dean until he was completely buried inside his soft walls. Dean gasped in shock and then moaned almost as loud as he did when came. 

Sam pulled all the way back to the tip and slammed into Dean again. That time Dean did cry out in pleasure louder than when he orgasmed. Sam picked up the rough pace and Dean lifted his hips to meet Sam's. The amount of Dean's slick tripled and wet Sam's thighs. He picked up Dean without warning and carried him to the shower without taking Dean off his dick. 

They got in without starting the water first but Sam blocked Dean from the first icy sprays. It quickly turned warm and Sam started sucking on Dean mating scar. He pressed Dean into the wall and slowly rocked into him while the water came down. 

“I love you,” they both said at the same time and then laughed. Sam continued to rock into Dean but the atmosphere shifted to a more tender one. Dean ran his hands over his alpha's slippery chest and to his nipples. He gently rubbed and pinched them which made Sam groan and twitch deep inside him. 

“You're so perfect, Dean. I'm so lucky,” Sam gripped Dean's butt and kissed him slowly.

“I'm the lucky one. I'd be lost without you,” Dean exposed his neck to Sam as form of trust and love. Sam nosed the scar and then slowly bit down on it until he almost broke the skin open for a third time. 

Dean clawed down Sam's back and clenched tightly around him, “Take me, Sam. I want you to come inside me again, knot me.”

Sam almost lost it right there but managed to hold back. He turned on water to the large bathtub, cutting off the shower, and lowered them down into the water. Dean floated on top of Sam and started to ride him in the clear waters. Sam leaned back and held onto Dean's ass to help him bounce up and down. He felt his knot start to get bigger and his body tensing. Dean held onto Sam's shoulders and started to go faster. 

The water sploshed around and Sam thrust into Dean with intention. Pieces of his wet hair stuck to his face and he fought the current of the water that washed between them and swayed their bodies. Dean tightened along with Sam's growing knot and they finally stuck. Both grew frantic and reverted to their earlier tactics. 

Sam took Dean's unhurt nipple into his mouth and started to suck and flick his tongue over it. He felt it swell just a little bit in response to his sucking and Dean pulled on Sam's hair to keep him in place. 

“Just like that, baby. Take the other one, too. It's not that sore,” Dean's voice cracked and he desperately ground against Sam's knot and bounced as much as he could. 

Sam switched to the other nipple that was extra pink and took it into his mouth with a little bit more care. Dean moaned and started to locked up in preparation for an orgasm. The areola became extra puffy just like the other one and Sam widened his mouth to take in a large portion of the area. He released the nipple with a pop and took Dean's mouth instead. Dean bit Sam's lip and then sucked on it.

Dean's dick bobbed between them and Sam took it in his big hand before he started to pound into Dean's tensing body. They held on to each other until Sam's knot grew even bigger and spread Dean as wide as he could be and he started to shoot into Dean. They froze together and Sam screamed at the first release. It was an effort not to bite Dean. 

With each passing second Sam pumped more cum into Dean's sealed body and each time a wave of pleasure hit them both. Dean felt his belly grow heavier with the amount inside him until Sam finally stilled in the water and pulled away from Dean just enough to look him in the eyes.

They relaxed deeper into the water and caught their breath. It took awhile for Sam's knot to go down but not nearly as long as it did when Dean was in heat. When Dean pulled off of Sam's knot the cum burst out of him and gushed into the tub. More streamed out between his legs when Dean stood up to rinse off with Sam. 

“There are so many things on my mind,” Sam confessed once they were clean and dressed. 

“I know, me too. What do you think we should talk about first?” Dean pulled him into the kitchen and found something for them to eat.

Sam came up behind Dean and put his hand on Dean's belly, “Let's talk about this.” He kissed the back of Dean's neck and let him go.

“There's also the escape thing,” Dean tried to dodge the baby topic.

“I'm sorry I'm so ignorant about children, but unless you want me to be like that forever, you'll have to fill me in at some point,” Sam laughed.

“You're right, it's just a lot to explain. How about I go over the absolute basics and then we can go in depth?” Dean suggested and Sam agreed. “So first of all, omega pregnancies are half the time. The baby is also going to be either alpha or omega. After today I'm pretty sure I'm already getting them but I am going to get breasts...”

“That's totally okay,” Sam reassured Dean. “It's actually pretty hot.”

“But they'll go away after...” 

“That's fine, baby,” Sam chuckled.

“Okay, what else... I think those are the main differences, or at least the ones I can think of right now.”

“Do I get my biology lesson now?” Sam laughed, “It's not that I didn't have health class, it just wasn't the most thorough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a writing spree! This is getting longer than I thought it would but it just keeps flowing. Please leave thoughts or requests in the comments and thank you for the support you've shown so far!


	9. Plural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump a couple months forward and the brothers get more than one major surprise.

“Wow, you are so beautiful,” Sam pressed against Dean's back and placed his hands over Dean's growing belly. 

“Ugh, don't even,” Dean tried to pull away but Sam gently kept him in place.

“You're getting bigger and you've got these wonderful little titties that like to leak when I touch them,” Sam moved his hands up Dean's chest until they cupped Dean's breasts and teased his nipples.

“I feel fat! And stop it or I'm going to have to change shirts again,” Dean purposely rubbed against Sam's growing hard on.

“Moody, moody, moody,” Sam laughed and let go of Dean who turned around placed a soft kiss on Sam's cheek. 

“I can't believe it's been three months since we got here,” Dean looked down at his big belly and sighed.

“Three months since we met,” Sam tried to lighten his mood.

“I don't want our baby to be born down here, Sammy. It's just not right.”

There was nothing that Sam could say. After the first failed attempt and Dean being pregnant, Sam put crazy escape plans on hold. The council still planned and bounced ideas around but nothing stuck. Dean started to lose hope that they would never get out and even though Sam wouldn't admit it, Dean knew he felt the same way. 

“Something will come through when the time is right,” Sam tried to convince himself, “There's no way that they will keep us down here forever.” 

“'A couple weeks' is what Lucifer said. If the world has already been changed by his drug, why are we still locked down here?” Dean gripped Sam's shoulder and his eyes filled with tears.

Sam was once again speechless and left with no good response so he chose to hug Dean instead. They stayed like that until the baby kicked between them. There was a debate between them whether it was a boy or a girl and an alpha or an omega. Dean was sure that it was an omega girl and Sam was sure that it was in Alpha boy.

“Is he hungry?” Sam smiled at Dean.

“She. She is starving. Let's go to the cafeteria,” Dean took Sam's hand and they walked out of the small apartment. It was getting late and the fake lights were dimming to mimic sunset. A few people passed them on the street and they smiled. It took awhile for Sam and Dean to come out of their shells but after a month or so they got to know almost everyone. 

“Have you thought of any more names?” Dean released Sam's hand an took a hold of his firm bicep instead.

“I thought about two new names,” it became a habit for them to talk about baby names while they walked.

“Okay, shoot. What are they?” Dean prepared himself because Sam had suggested a lot of terrible names. 

“How about Jared Tristan?” Sam hedged but Dean stuck out his tongue in mock disgust.

“Next.”

“The second one I came up with was Jensen Ross,” Sam crinkled his eyebrows and waited for the disapproval. 

“Jensen?! What kind of name is that? Where did you even come up with that?” Dean looked like he wanted to smack Sam for those suggestions. “And they are both boy names, of course!”

“Gah, I'm bad at this, I know. I'll try to think of girl names if you try to think of boy names,” Sam wanted to find safe ground.

“Fine,” Dean gave him side-eye.

“Did you come up with any girl names, then?” Sam wrapped his arm around Dean and kissed the top of his head.

“No,” Dean laughed, “I fell asleep really fast last night.”

“No kidding. I think you left a permanent drool stain on my pillow,” Sam teased and Dean just gave him a big smile. 

They were almost to the cafeteria when Dean stopped and sniffed the air.

“What is it, babe?” Sam looked at Dean's face of concentration. 

“I- I don't know. It's like something sickly sweet. Almost like rotten sugar,” Dean took another deep breath. 

“Rotten sugar?” Sam tried not sound dismissive, “It's probably the compost that's nearby. You got a better sense of smell after the pregnancy.”

“You really don't smell it?” Dean ignored Sam's explanation. 

“I don't smell anything but the food court which is getting more and more appealing. Come on,” Sam gently touched Dean's belly and guided him onward.

Dean looked distracted and kept taking big breaths of the air all the way to their seats. His shoulders started to get more tense and his look darkened with each passing moment. 

“It's not right, Sammy!” Dean pushed the words out through tightly clenched teeth.

“Whoa, Dean! Calm down. What's not right?” Sam inched closer to Dean but was nervous to touch the high strung omega whose nervous scent started to spread outwards like it never had before.

“The smell!” Dean actually screamed that time and several remaining people glanced their way.

“Okay, maybe we can bring it down a notch? I don't know what you want me to do. Maybe we could ask the council if-”

“I don't want to talk to the goddamned-” Dean stopped mid sentence and took another small sniff and grew still.

“Dean. Dean! What is it? What's going on!” Sam started to lose it. If something was wrong with Dean or their baby he would tare the place down in search of answers. 

“It's sleeping gas,” Dean unconsciously circled his arms around his belly. 

Sam concentrated and took a breath in. A scent was there that he hadn't noticed a couple minutes ago.

“How? Why?” Sam stood up from his seat and surveyed the room.

“They're coming for us, Sam. They're going to put the whole city to bed and then do whatever they want,” Dean was in a detached state of calm.

“We have to warn everyone! Maybe we can stop this!” Sam reacted oppositely to Dean.

“There's no stopping anything. We are going to be out in a matter of minutes. This was one of their plans in case of emergency,” Dean pulled forth the information he stored away months ago before his escape and capture.

“What emergency? Who made this call?” Sam helped Dean to his feet and then swiftly picked him up and carried him bridal style.

“Why would I know? It's just one of the many fail safes they put in place. Hey, put me down!” Dean started to come around.

“Not a chance. I want to get you home,” Sam ran down the darkened streets as fast as he could with Dean. His muscles strained and he started to sweat. The hot ache of fatigued burned alongside a creeping delirium. 

“There's no point, Sammy,” Dean whispered and blinked heavily. 

Sam stumbled up to their apartment and burst inside. He laid Dean on the bed and used the bathroom towels to shove under the door of the bedroom. His vision started to blur and his movements grew sloppy.

“Shit, not like this,” Sam crawled next to Dean who was only awake enough to curl further into his touch. 

Sam's racing heart slowed down more and more until the weak pulse was the only thing he heard. 

The baby stirred in Dean's belly and then grew still as well. 

 

. . .

 

“What do you think is going to happen when they wake up?” 

Sam heard the voice in his semi-conscious state.

“I have no idea. Some of them have been prisoners for a very long time. Chuck said to treat them the same way we would treat any of our patients,” the second voice was calm and compassionate.

'Chuck?' Sam wondered to himself.

“Jesus, how are they function in society though?” The first voice said.

“Better than many of us, I expect. They have had to come to terms with their conditions a long time ago.”

“Not all of them. Look at this file, these two that we found locked in the bedroom were only taken a few months ago and one of them was the head of the company! And now he's a pregnant male omega! What a mind job,” the first voice was much higher strung and more nervous.

“Quiet, they will be awake soon and we don't want to alarm them. There aren't enough staff to handle a retaliation. We need them to know that we rescued them and that they're safe now,” the second voice finished the conversation and the blackness in Sam's mind stretched on. 

It wasn't until his finger twitched that Sam realized he had control of his body again. His eyes burst open and he sat up with a gasp. The room was dimly lit and filled with at least fifty others from the city who were still sleeping. 

Dean wasn't with him.

“Dean? Dean!” Sam stumbled out of bed and was quickly confronted by a small nurse with big eyes. 

“Dean is safe,” the nurse tried to sooth Sam. “He was taken into another room so that we could make sure his baby was doing okay.”

“Our baby,” Sam's voice dropped lower and his alpha voice threatened to come out.

“Oh, right, yes. We thought you were the father from the files we managed to get out hands on. Now, if you wouldn't mind-” the nurse motioned back to his cot.

“Yes, I would mind. You're going to take me to see Dean. Now.” Sam spat the words out and sparked fear into the other person. 

“I- uh-” the nurse stumbled backwards right into a man who walked though the door.

“I'll take over. Why don't you check on the others in room two,” the man stepped in front of Sam and shook his hand.

“Who are you?” Sam asked the bedraggled man with curly hair and a greying beard. 

“My name is Chuck,” his voice was quiet and unassuming, “I organized the rescue of everyone in that experimental city you've been living in. I'm sorry that we had to put everyone to sleep but it was what we determined to be the best course of action.”

Sam wasn't sure what to say. He recalled the conversation from when he was sedated but was still skeptical, “So, it's over? We're free?”

“A lot has happened while you were being held prisoner that we would like to explain before you leave, and we also want to help you find homes and jobs, but no one is going to stop you from walking out the door,” Chuck studied him and waited for a reply.

“I- I just need to see Dean and know that he's safe,” Sam couldn't think beyond Dean and his baby. 

“Okay, Sam. Follow me,” Chuck used his name even though Sam didn't tell him which showed how much he knew about all of them.

It was a short walk to exam room where Dean was sleeping on the table. Sam ran the last few steps to him and placed his hand on Dean's cheek, “Oh, Dean, are you okay? Baby?”

Sam carded his hand through Dean's hair and put his forehead against Dean's. 

After a moment Dean's breathing increased and he started to stir. 

“I don't believe it,” one of the nurses whispered to Chuck, “Dean wasn't supposed to wake up for another thirty minutes.”

“What they say about true mates is no exaggeration,” Chuck watched Sam and Dean embrace. 

“Dean, I'm so sorry,” Sam's eyes watered.

“Why?” Dean held onto Sam's shoulders breathed in his despair.

“I couldn't save you. I was worthless, again,” Sam didn't think that he was worthy of being with Dean after how many times he managed to be taken away from him.

“Sammy, no,” Dean slowly stood up from the exam table and made Sam look into his eyes. “You're not worthless. You're the light of my life, my hero, and the father of our little baby.”

Sam actually let out a small sob and took Dean into his arms. 

Chuck cleared his throat, “Luckily, Sam didn't need to save you from us. We rescued all of the people locked inside the lab and are going to help you integrate back into society. If you'd like to learn more about what's been going on in the world and how we can help you move forward, then we should go into the next room so that you can join the others who have woken up.”

“Okay, you ready?” Sam looked at Dean.

“Before you head out,” the nurse called out to them before they disappeared from the room, “I looked Dean over very closely and ran a couple tests. Everything came back perfect.”

“Good,” Dean smiled up at Sam and leaned in for a kiss when the nurses parting statement smacked both of them in the face.

“Congratulations on your babies.”

“Babies?” Sam spoke and Dean looked down at his tummy in shock.

“Twins,” the nurse clearly thought they knew already. “Fraternal.”

“Twi... Fra... More than one? We have more than one baby?!” Dean exclaimed with excitement.

“Yes. A boy and a girl,” the nurse smiled and was happy to share the news.

“Dean,” Sam beamed and touched Dean's belly. He let out a laugh and shook his head, “Maybe we were both right.”

Dean took a moment to catch on and then realized that they were both positive of the baby's gender. Status would come later, most likely. 

“Bitch,” Dean whispered and kissed Sam like there was no tomorrow. He held onto the back of Sam's neck and flicked his tongue over Sam's bottom lip. 

“Jerk,” Sam whispered back and dipped his tongue into Dean's mouth. He pressed closer and Dean grabbed his ass. A small growl rumbled deep in Sam's chest. Just when things were about to get out of control, Chuck cleared his throat again. 

“Right,” Dean blushed slightly and Sam followed suit. 

“Follow me, gentleman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took way longer to get out than I wanted it too but I got busy with work. I did most of last night and tonight. Hopefully I can be a bit better about the next chapter. Any plot requests will be considered. I hope you enjoy it and as always, I really appreciate your support and comments; they keep me going when I want to abandon the story. 
> 
> P.S. Sorry not sorry about the naming the baby and the actors names. I really couldn't help myself. Only problem was that I kept typing Jared and Jensen afterwards instead of Sam and Dean!


	10. G.O.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get answers about the outside world and celebrate their freedom.

“Alright, listen up. Everyone! Here, please!” Chuck called out to the group of people that had been kept prisoner in the fake city. 

It took about an hour after Sam had woken up for everyone else to be fully awake. The group quieted down because they were eager for answers about how they were found and what was going on in the real world. 

“I'm going to do my best to explain the current situation and when I'm done I can address any questions that you still have. Okay?” Chuck took a deep breath and looked tense. “Two months ago, missiles were fired into the sky all around the world and a chemical was released. As you might guess, it was the same chemical that this lab has been developing and experimenting with that was used on you. It was supposed to target everyone except those in power that payed for an 'anti-virus'. 

“It turned out that the anti-virus failed and, as far as we know, everyone in the world has been changed to fit into three categories. To put it briefly if you don't already, the ones who are submissive are called omegas, the ones were are aggressive are called alphas, and the ones who only gained some of the lesser senses are called betas. 

“The world was in chaos for a long time, especially during the first heat of the omegas, and it's still struggling to understand this new way of life. Luckily, people are settling down and being more supportive and caring of each other than ever before. The uproar caused a manhunt for those responsible which led us here to you. We were shocked to find all of you while we hauled off the lab workers and searched through their computers. Lucifer, the head of the department, and the rest of the workers are being held in a high security facility and are awaiting trial. All of us on-site are betas because we didn't want to alarm you with the scents of new alphas and omegas. You're on the ground level of the lab because it was the quickest place to extract you.

“I want you to understand that you're free, and that we only want to make sure that you're safe and healthy. In regards to the city, the fragment ring has been reintegrated and all of the walls have been taken down. New efforts are being made to clean up the area, help the people, and create safe housing for people like you. It's our hope that you will help with this mission work and be able to become an active part of society again.

“For the past twenty-four hours this facility has been all over the news and reporters are going to want to talk to you and hear your stories. You don't have to talk to them if you don't want to and you don't have to leave here until you feel safe,” Chuck wrung his hands and trailed off. “Um, what else? My name is Chuck Shurley and I'm the head of this organization that came together after the change. We're called G.O.D. Which stands for Granting Oasis to the Devastated.”

When Chuck stopped speaking it felt like the room held it's breath. No one knew what to say or how to ask the first question or what their first question was. Sam held on to Dean who had tears in his eyes. A couple of people around them were openly crying, including Charlie who stood directly next to Dean. 

“If I volunteer with your organization, I'll be taken care of?” Someone in the back called out.

“Yes, but even if you don't work for us, you'll be taken care of until you can find another job,” Chuck nodded and looked relieved that the silence was broken. 

“Is everyone really changed out there?” Another person asked.

“Yes, as far as we know. I've read as much about your city as I can in this short period and the statistics seem similar,” Chuck answered question after question and time ticked by.

Dean gave Sam a pointed look and they both moved out of the crowd and stepped into one of the adjoining rooms that had the door propped open. 

“You don't mind do you?” Dean motioned at the crowd, “I think people were starting to ask the same questions.”

“No, not at all. I was starting to get claustrophobic,” Sam joked and walked over to the window. “Holy shit.”

“What?” Dean quickly moved next to him and looked out. 

There were rows and rows of tents set up for them and beyond that was a field of reporters and photographers. It was night outside but the lights lit up the open space.

“Oh god,” Dean let out an emotional sob and covered his face.

“Baby, what is it?” Sam turned away from the window and took Dean in his arms.

“I almost forgot what the outside looked like, just the small stars and grass poking through the asphalt, it's too much. Everything-” Dean choked on his words and Sam stroked his hair.

“I never want to be in a basement ever again,” Sam summed it up. “Come on, do you want to step outside? We can find a back door so that we don't have to talk to the reporters and we can go back inside whenever you want.”

Dean mumbled a 'yes' and they ghosted out one of the side doors. The cool are hit their skin and flooded them with a hundred new smells that they never noticed before they were changed, and then there were the old, familiar ones that comforted them. 

“More like I never want to be inside again,” Dean walked away from the building until the concrete ended and the grass appeared. 

“We can live wherever you want, De. We can have our babies wherever you want,” Sam liked the sound of two children. 

“As long as that 'wherever' is with you, I'll be happy,” Dean kissed Sam tenderly and warmed his lips in the night. “I am happy,” he amended.

Sam picked up Dean and laid him down in the shadowy grass, “I'm happy, too. I'm more than happy. You're my dream come true, my everything.” 

Dean hummed against Sam's lips and then kissed the side of his jaw, and then his neck. He turned on his side and draped one of his arms over Sam's chest and pushed his leg in between Sam's until it was pressed again Sam's cock and balls. Sam opened his mouth in surprise at the sudden arousal that shot through his being. 

“Oh, Dean-” Sam exclaimed, “Are you sure you want to?”

Dean didn't give him an answer he just rubbed his growing hard on against Sam's hip and then ran his fingers over Sam's peck until he found his nipple and rolled it in between his fingered until it was as hard as Sam's dick. Sam buried his face in Dean's hair and grabbed his ass. Dean's belly was getting so big and his breasts were still small but getting more full. They started to leak when he got turned on and created two wet spots on the front of his shirt.

“Can't have you ruining your clothes,” Sam rolled Dean onto his back and pulled his shirt off. Dean was still shy about his breasts and instinctively tried to covered them but Sam quickly pulled his hands away. He lowered himself over Dean until the tip of his nose trailed between Dean's breasts and then he licked a stripe of the sweet skin. Sam's large hands pinched and cupped around Dean's nipples. He squeezed until Dean arched up under him and milk started to weep out.

“Suck on them, Sammy,” Dean begged and stroked Sam's head in encouragement. Sam didn't have to be told twice. He took one of Dean's nipples into his mouth and latched onto it. Dean moved his leg up and down, rubbing Sam's dick because reach past his belly. 

Sam swirled his tongue around the tip and pulled on it hard between his lips. A stream of warm milk shot into his mouth and dribbled down his chin. The other breast that Sam massaged moved gently up and down with every motion of their bodies and sent rivulets of white all over Dean's chest. Dean felt the massive size of Sam's dick and even the knot that started to swell above his heavy balls. 

“Take me, please, I need you,” Dean pulled Sam's face away from his nipple and was immediately assaulted with kisses that were smeared with milk. Sam ripped the rest of their clothes off but didn't grant Dean his wish. Instead, he kissed Dean's belly down to his leaking hole. 

“You're so ready for me,” Sam pushed Dean's legs open further until he was completely splayed open in the grass, “You want my alpha cock?”

Dean couldn't make a joke, he just whined and bucked his hips up for Sam who quickly pushed his tongue inside Dean. The clear slick quickly smeared all over his face when he wiggled his tongue past the tight ring of muscles. Sam pulled back and then shoved two fingers inside Dean who screamed out with pleasure and ripped the grass out that was under his hands. 

“Am I going to have to gag you?” Sam pushed in a third finger and then gripped Dean's cock. 

“Gah! Ah!” Dean couldn't get any words out when he tried to speak. His belly bobbed every time that Sam shoved his fingers back in and his breasts leaked everywhere. 

Sam curved his fingers up and jerked them to hit Dean's prostate, and then swallowed Dean's dick until his nose was pressed against his groin. Dean shoved his fist into his mouth and screamed again. He wanted to look at Sam but had a hard time seeing anything. 

“Please, please, pl- ah! Want, please, need, gonna come,” Dean grabbed Sam's elbow as hard as he could.

“Not yet,” Sam released Dean's dick with a pop and took his fingers out. “You're gonna come from me pounding into you. 

“That's all I want. Give me your knot, baby. Fuck me into tomorrow,” Dean babbled and held onto Sam's shoulders as he lowered himself down. He pressed the tip against Dean's open hole but his cock was big enough that it still took a hard, slow push to get it in. Sam let out a breath while Dean's tight hole pulled him in and leaked slick into the grass. Sam pulled out part way and then sunk all the way into Dean. They both moaned and felt each others pleasure passing through their bond. 

“Come here,” Sam whispered with a husky voice and pulled Dean up so that they were sitting upright. “Need to look at you.”

Dean's cock was pressed against Sam's body along with his belly and breasts. He ground down on Sam and let himself leak milk between them. The white cream made its down to where Sam was buried inside of him and then it started to mix with the slick. Sam started to set a pace and the more Dean moved against him the more their bodies slipped with the milk that Dean released from every punch upwards. 

“Fuck, you're so good. Jesus, shit, just look at you,” Sam mouthed Dean's mating scar while the milk coated his dick and got pushed inside Dean. 

“Let me ride you,” Dean sat on top of Sam and watched him ease back into the grass while maintaining a firm hold on Dean's hips. 

“Don't strain yourself,” Sam said as an after thought but as soon as Dean lifted almost all the way off of his cock and then dropped back down on it, Sam knew that Dean was in control. He watched with wide eyes and pumped up muscles as Dean shamelessly rode him under the open sky. Drops of milk flew in circling directions and slick drenched their lower halves. Sam's knot started to expand quickly and stretch out Dean's hole even more. It tugged in and out until it finally caught inside Dean and locked them together.

Dean felt hot pleasure rip through him and his body started to tense up. Sam squeezed Dean's hips tighter and fucked into to him with his knot so hard that he was sure the world was shaking. They came at the same time, like always. Sam's thrusting became totally erratic until he started pumping cum into Dean and moaning with every jerk that his cock gave. Dean's body squeezed around Sam and pulsed in unison with every release of more cum. His milk made a small puddle on Sam's clenched abs. 

Neither of them had enough air left to talk but Sam took care of Dean first and lowered him so that they were scissored close together on their sides while they were knotted. It was a mess but they enjoyed it cherished the moment they shared together as free people for the first time since they met. 

“They won't be born prisoners,” Sam stroked the side of Dean's face. 

Dean smiled, “No, they won't.”

“I love you, De, so much. Things are going to be better now,” Sam kissed Dean who hummed in contentment. 

His knot started to go down and they separated their sticky bodies. Sam offered his shirt to be used as a towel and by the time they were clean it was too dirty to be put back on. 

Dean laughed at Sam's flustered look, “They're gonna know, but with a body like that you should just flaunt it.”

Sam smirked, “Yeah, it's not like our bunny habits aren't known already.”

The pair had gained a reputation for being minor exhibitionists and sex addicts. They walked back to the side door and Sam moved to open it for Dean but it stuck. He pulled harder until his arm was totally flexed.

“Sammy, it's locked,” Dean looked terrified because it meant one thing.

“No shit. I guess this means we are going to have a very public walk of shame,” Sam glanced towards the side of the building that lead towards the main doors and barricaded reporters. 

“Are you sure there isn't another way?” Dean seemed to have taken back his comment about flaunting it. 

“I can't think of one, short of banging on all the windows in hopes of a beta rescuing us,” Sam wrapped his arm around Dean and pulled him forward.

“I don't think I can do this Sam!” Dean started to breath heavily. 

“Why not? I know it's scary, but what's wrong? I'll be here with you.”

“I'm the head of the company, Sam! Or I was supposed to be. And now I'm mated to my secret brother who I was held captive with for months. Not to mention, I'm a pregnant man!” Dean was practically screaming by the time he finished talking.

“Babe, deep breaths,” Sam put his hand on Dean's stomach, “Everyone is like us now which means they should understand. No one is going to blame you for what happened because you weren't a part of the evil plans, you were a victim.”

“They are going to grill me with questions and they are going to want to hear our story more than anyone's and you're not even wearing a shirt! This is going to be all over the news and it's not happening the way I would have wanted it to! Which would actually be not at all!” Dean gripped Sam's forearms in fear.

“I- uh-” Sam looked down at his six pack that was still a bit smeared with milk, slick, and cum, “We don't have to talk to them. We could just shuffle past?”

“Shuffle past? The place is lit up like a stadium!” Dean choked.

“Then what do you want to do?!” Sam was feeling the effects of Dean's nervous energy. 

“Well,” Dean came to a screeching halt and then Sam saw a devious light bulb come on, “I could pretend to go into labor and you could make it look like you took off you're shirt on purpose and then carry me inside past everyone.”

Sam looked at him with a blank expression, “You want to fake going into labor?”

Dean shrugged and used Sam's trick with the puppy dog eyes. 

That was how Sam found himself running around the corner of the building two minutes later carrying Dean who was clutching his stomach in fake pain and holding the shirt between his legs. 

“I'm going to kill you for this,” Sam grunted but kept up the slow jog into the lights. 

“Oh, ah!” Dean tipped his head back in mock agony and Sam did everything in his power to not laugh. 

The murmur of reporters and slow activity went from zero to a hundred as soon as they caught sight of the pair. Shouts and questions were being screamed at them and cameras started going off like crazy.

“Fuck,” Sam muttered again and picked up his pace.

“Oh god, ah! Hurry!” Dean sounded more urgent and Sam looked down at him with concern. The slight bluff that Dean had was gone and an intense look was on his face.

“Dean? Are you okay?” Sam felt extreme discomfort coming through their bond and then Dean actually screamed out in real pain. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, ah, mother of-” Dean let out a string of curses at made Sam raise his eyebrows in surprise. 

“What's happening, Dean!” Sam's heart rate went up.

“IT is happening! IT'S HAPPENING SAM!” Dean gaped at his belly. 

“Are you serious? You- you can't be serious! You're faking it, right?” Sam was almost to the door and the reporters were almost breaking down the barricade.

“NO! I'M NOT FUCKING FAKING IT!” Dean screamed in Sam's face. 

“Oh my god. This is all my fault,” Sam threw himself through the front doors.

“Don't EVEN! I don't want to hear your self pity. This is nobody's fault, god DAMMIT!” Dean crumpled in on him self and cried out.

“I didn't think that labor was supposed to hurt this much,” Sam looked like he wanted to cry for his mate. 

A staff member caught sight of them and ran in the opposite direction to get help. Sam carried Dean all the way to one of the medical rooms and set him down. As soon as his feet hit the ground water rushed out of him and pooled on the ground.

“This wasn't supposed to happen this early, right? God, tell me everything will be okay!” Dean held onto Sam and shouted at the doctor who closed the door from onlookers. 

“Actually, since you're having twins, this isn't a complete surprise. You probably know that omega pregnancies are about half the time of human pregnancies. Women typically give birth sooner when they are carrying more than one baby,” the doctor put on gloves and the nurse stripped off Dean's pants.

“Was there anything that could have brought this on besides the given stress of your current situation?” The nurse asked Dean who looked at Sam.

“Uh... well... we were, uh...” Dean stammered.

The nurse took a breath in and then looked at Sam's shirtless body, “Oh, I see. That would help things along.”

Sam felt useless while the team worked around Dean. The contractions increased and they were told that the babies were coming quickly. 

“We never decided on names, Sam,” Dean looked sweaty exhausted.

“I know,” Sam said thoughtfully, “There is one that I wanted to ask you about but I felt unsure of how you'd react.”

“Go ahead, Sammy. I'm listening,” Dean gave him a small smile.

“Well, I know that John was my biological father but Bobby raised me. I don't even know if he's alive or not but he was so good to me and it would mean a lot if our boy could be named after him,” Sam blushed a little bit and nervously waited for Dean's answer.

“If that's what you want, then I think it's perfect,” Dean clutched Sam's hand.

“Are you sure? Because I don't want you to feel like it's unfair.”

“No, I love it. I didn't know Bobby but I think he would like it, too.”

Sam pecked Dean's forehead, “What about the girl? Are holding out on me, too?”

Dean looked away and bit his lip.

“You are!” Sam laughed, “Spill it.”

“It's similar to what you were saying about Bobby but a bit weird for me. I never met Mary but you talk about her almost as much as you talk about Bobby. She was both our mother, and I never got to meet her. Maybe she could live on in memory if we named the girl Mary,” Dean looked so unsure of himself.

“Do you mean it, Dean? That would be, well, amazing,” Sam started to cry.

“I do mean it,” Dean smiled and then doubled over again in pain. 

Within the hour both of their children had been born and named Bobby and Mary. They were small but strong. Dean held them both in his arms and nursed them until he fell asleep. Sam thought that there had never been a more perfect moment in his life. If he died right then, he would have died a happy man. 

Sam fell asleep in the chair next to Dean and wondered what the next day would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G.O.D. made me laugh and I just couldn't hold back, I also enjoyed writing a frantic Dean. Hopefully this chapter answered everyone's questions about the outside world for the moment. I feel the end coming closer but I promise that it will be a happy one. Let me know what you guys thought and if you have any requests.


	11. The Winchester Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean find their way through life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am SO sorry. I don't know what happened guys, I just completely lost writing inspiration. I read plenty of other fics while I was wallowing in my creative withdrawal but I'm back and I'm finishing this b*tch like I promised. I hope some of you have stuck around to read the ending. Please forgive me for disappearing. Hopefully this smut will make up for it.

Dean woke up not soon after falling asleep. Sam drooled on his shoulder a little bit and lightly snored. The birth was only hours ago but Dean's fast healing had his stomach down do a small pooch and his soreness was almost gone. 

Having the weight off his midsection was a relief but also made him a little bit sad. The babies were in a crib next to the bed and one of them started to whine. Dean quickly untangled himself from Sam and looked down to find that Mary was the one getting fussy.

“You're going to be a little trouble maker, aren't you?” Dean picked her up and snuggled her close to his body. No one else was in the room as it was the middle of the night, so Dean shyly lifted up his shirt and exposed his small breasts.

Mary quickly latched on and drank until her blue eyes grew heavy once again. Dean smiled at the sensation and his eyes welled up with love and pride. He knew that his mother Mary also had blue eyes and he hoped that his baby's eyes wouldn't change, or that if they did they would change to green or hazel like Sam's.

Thoughts about the media trickled back into his brain as he rocked her back to sleep and placed her back in the crib. He had to face them at some point and that moment seemed as good a time as any other. Sam might be mad that he went out on his own, especially so soon after the birth, but he didn't want to wait any longer. 

The building was quiet and the small camp of reporters had dwindled down to the bare minimum. Dean stood just inside the glass doors and steadied himself before stepping out into the night and making his way towards the barriers. It took a minute before someone caught sight of him, but after that the whole camp roused and frantically set up their equipment.

“Dean! What can you tell us about your father and his projects!”

“Dean! Dean! Mr. Winchester! It's been said that you've taken a mate and were pregnant-”

“Winchester, were you a part of spreading the Inferius virus?”

“Tell us how you came to be captured by the very lab that you owned!”

All of the reported screamed and him and pushed each other out of the way in hopes of having the first interview. Dean forced himself not to panic and said in a calm voice, “I'm going to tell this story once and you'll never hear it again, so listen closely.”

Dead silence fell over the reporters and camera crews. 

He told the story, including the truth about his bother and everything he knew about the lab, all the way down to his birth of twins. When he finished the last sentence he muttered a thank you to the crews and turned on heal. They were stunned into silence for so long that hey missed the opportunity to ask him any more questions. 

Sam was waiting just inside the doors for him and Dean chose to collapse into his arms instead of continuing to play at being stoic. To Dean's surprise, Sam didn't say a word, just kissed him on the forehead and carried him back to the medical room with their babies. 

“How did you know I went outside?” Dean was placed back in bed and had a hard time not falling back to sleep. 

Sam curled protectively around Dean and took a deep breath in of his scent, “How do you think?” Sam also pulled on their mental bond, “You're mine, and I am yours.”

“I love you, Sammy.” Dean turned onto his side and looked into Sam's eyes.

Sam brushed their noses together and gently kissed Dean's soft lips. 

“Don't leave me, don't ever leave me,” Dean whispered in his sleepy delirium. Sam just pulled him closer and wrapped his arm around him. 

Dean didn't dream that night, he also didn't wake up to the sound of his babies like he expected. He tensed and turned over to look for them but felt a hand hold him back down.

“They took them out of the room so that you could sleep more,” Sam reassured Dean who instantly relaxed. “I can't believe your body.”

“What do you mean?” Dean rubbed the sleep out of his eyes while Sam ran a hand down his completely flat stomach. 

“You're back to normal, except for, well...” Sam ran his hand back up Dean's stomach and then cupped his firm breasts. Dean gasped at the feeling and his nipples instantly released a trickle of milk. Sam gently rolled the tender nipple in between his fingers and Dean's dick immediately jumped to attention. 

“Sammy, baby, what are you doing?” Dean was already breathless and clear slick started to build in his crack. 

“Nothing, just making sure they still work,” Sam gave him an impish smile and leaned down, stumble from his jaw gently scraped at Dean's chest, and then circled the milky nipple before he pulled it into his mouth.

Dean threw his head back and let out a sinful moan, “Aren't there some sort of rules about not having sex after giving birth or something stupid?”

“You stopped bleeding almost as soon as you were done giving birth. The same human rules don't apply to us. Just smell your slick Dean, if I didn't know better I'd say that you are going to be going into heat soon.” Sam looked up at him with big puppy eyes, “Besides, I'm not going to fuck you.”

“What? You're such a tease-” Dean gasped when Sam wrapped a big hand around his cock and started to stroke him. The gasp turned into a long moan when Sam moved his thumb over the head of Dean's dick and sucked the whole nipple into his mouth. 

Sam was already hard and pressed firmly against Dean's leg. He slowly ground his knot to attention. “De, you're so perfect and so beautiful,” he mumbled against Dean's skin while milk trickled from the side of his mouth. 

“Ah, Sammy, I can't even think,” Dean pulled Sam's head away from his breasts and kissed him roughly. Sam quickly moved on top of Dean and pressed their chests together like they hadn't been able to for weeks.

“I don't want you to think, I want you to come,” Sam kissed his neck until his lips found his mating bite and his teeth grazed the sensitive area. He rubbed his massive dick and soft knot all the way from Dean's hole to the tip of his shaft. 

“You gonna try and make me come like this?” Dean gripped Sam's waist and felt invigorated.

“No,” Sam moved further up, his wet knot spread slick all the way up Dean's shaft until dick poked at Sam's hole. 

“What are you doing?” Dean looked up at Sam who sat directly on top of his dick. 

“Do you want to fuck me?” Sam slightly blushed but ground his hips down. 

“You...” Dean trailed off until his brain caught up and then a smile spread over his face, “Fuck yes, baby brother. Ride me while I massage that knot.”

Sam blushed further when he realized his knot was about to fill completely. He reached behind him and took Dean in his hand again, this time guiding him to tease his hole. “I wish I could just sit on you the way you sit on me.”

Dean eyed his washboard abs and where his dick prodded against Sam, “Let me see you open yourself up with my slick.”

It took a short amount of time than Dean though for Sam to be ready for him. He wet his fingers between Dean's legs and quickly pushed a finger into himself. He thrust inside once and then slowly pushed the second finger. When he rubbed against his prostate his head rolled back and his hips jerked forward over Dean.

“Just like that, Sammy,” Dean encouraged him. 

Sam eased another finger into himself after just a few moments and then coated Dean in more slick before he greedily sank down onto Dean. Dean thought he had died and went to heaven watching his brother give up his virginity, rocking on his dick and loving every second of it.

“Why didn't we do this sooner?” Sammy lifted his hips up and slapped down hard. His dick smacked up and down against Dean's chest and his own until Dean wrapped both hands around his enormous knot and squeezed.

“Ah, fuck! Dean!” Sam shouted at the ceiling and clenched down as his knot filled completely and started to pulse.

“Jesus Christ, just like that! Don't stop baby!” Dean wildly thrust up into Sam and roughly jerked Sam's twitching dick until he unloaded on his chest. 

The pressure of Sam's orgasm brought Dean to completion. He filled Sam with his seed and basked in the large amount that Sam painted his chest and chin with. Dean only let go of Sam's knot once he relaxed into Dean and sandwiched the mess between them. Dean slipped out of Sam and felt some of his cum leak out. 

“That was...” Dean held Sam tight and ran a hand though his slightly damp hair.

“Yeah... it was,” Sam sighed and turned them onto their sides so that he wouldn't crush Dean.

“We're disgusting,” Dean started to laugh and Sam joined him.

“Good thing there's an attached bathroom,” Sam rolled off the bed and picked Dean up like he weighed nothing. “Come on, let me take care of you.” 

 

… 

 

Sam did take care of Dean, and the babies, and anything else he could take on.

G.O.D. provided them with a good house and good pay once they committed themselves to the cause of helping others. People were kind to Dean and Sam once they saw that they were nothing like John. 

Unfortunately, many perished with the change, but it was nothing compared to the wars beforehand. Their parents Bobby and Mary passed without proper funerals. It was especially hard on Sam but their memories lived on in the children and Dean was a pillar of support.

The world was far from perfect, but it was good enough for the Winchester family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It could have been longer with a more proper ending, but at least it's tied up and has a fuzzy ending. Who knows, I might even have a part 2 someday if the right idea strikes. Thank you to all of the people who read this story, I know it's over but I still appreciate feedback and suggestions for future pieces!


End file.
